Give A Chance (but will it work?)
by elena elijah
Summary: When two different paths (Elena and Elijah) coincide to reach the same destination which is love? will they be able to reach there or there will be hardships? will they fight them? will they give each other a chance for their own selves, will after all betrayal, lies, heart break , fights, misunderstanding they GIVE A CHANCE to each other's feelings? if they will, will it work?
1. Two Different paths

**STORY ABOUT TWO DIFFERENT PATHS THATS SHOWS HOW THEY INTERACT AND HOW THEY EXPLORE THEMSELVES WITH EACH OTHER AND HOW THEY GIVE EACH OTHER A CHANCE  
INTRODUCTION : **

Elena Gilbert , She lives in Mystic Falls with her aunt Jenna who took her custody when her parents died in plane is disciplined,organised and honest girl She never hurts people and doesn't let anyone hurt her loved ones too. She is person who never let anyone act opposite to her laws and rules of living life and she never breaks her own rules and laws of living life too. She tries to adjust things and hates who keep their things out of order .She is strict, fighter and brave but at the same time she has an inner personality too which is emotional , sensitive and that craves for love. From outside she looks like she doesn't care but she does from inside. She has been through a lot of unbearable situations which made her stronger but a little reserved and closed. She has attitude and ego too She likes to not speak much. She doesn't interact with boys easily especially those who are carefree,naughty,flirty and ill mannered. She loves to make friend but she is very choosy in that case too. Her dressing style is quite different from other girls she doesn't like to expose herself and wear tight clothes she is mostly in casual shirt and jeans which is supported by expensive is 24 years old girl who has completed her masters in business administration and now she is an employ in MIKAELSONS' GROUP OF COMPANY which is owned by Mikeal and his sons who are relatives of Jenna,her aunt.

Elijah Mikealson, he owns his Father's business after he is returned from Canada and he is very good in that. he is second son of Mikeal after Finn Mikealson after him there are two more brothers of him Niklaus Mikealson and Then Kol Mikealson. He has a little sister who is Rebekah Mikealson. He is 27 years old and has completed his CA with Masters degree in Business Mathematics He has achieved very valuable post in his office as he is very educated. His personality is very frank, carefree and fun loving. he never compromises on his fun . He is talkative but not ill mannered sometimes he does things he shouldn't do but he takes important matters lightly and mostly he is not serious in discussions apart from office work . He doesn't think before doing He does what he has in hand he never ponders over things and tries to find a better way to execute the purpose he always loves to work on quick bases and that's the minus point he has. He is wild , Crazy and egoistic as well. he likes to win everything and he wins as if he doesn't it hurts his ego he has bad temper but he doesn't show as most of the time he is busy with his buddies who keep him busy in idiotic and childish works. His mostly things are out of order but most of all he is out of order. he never tries to adjust things

**STORY: **

Morning time, Sun's bright beams are disturbing the brunette beauty who has been blessed with dark honey brown eyes Elena Gilbert She opens her eyes and sees the window and thinks _Who opened those curtains ? _She feels sleepy so she puts her pillow on her face and then sleeps but then Alarm rings She wakes up and thinks _what a beautiful and perfect 10 minute's nap I loved it ! _Jenna calls her "hey sweety come down.." she shouts " I am coming , Jenna just 10 minutes " she rushes to bathroom and gets freshen up she comes out in towel then she puts on clothes which consists of Black full sleeved T shirt with skinny icy blue jeans along with dirty grey boots. She puts the towel on its place then sets her room like bed sheets , pillows and all. she comes down and says "Jenna, I am going to office Mikeal uncle is my relative it doesn't mean i can arrive late .." Jenna looks tired and says "Oh ! what about breakfast ?" Elena replies "I am sorry Jenna, i have to leave .. i'll eat something there" she hugs her and leaves

Mr Elijah Mikealson is not awaken till now his room is messy. his guitar is laying on the corner of the floor while beer canes are all over the floor including Pizza's box and his head phones are on the corner of bed while its wires are hanging and touches the floor and he himself is sleeping with pillows over his face and a veil covering him. His Alarm rings he without opening his eyes tries to find Alarm on his side table then he grabs the alarm and throws it .it stops buzzing so he screams "_dead alarm , that is cool" _Finn comes banging the door and screams "Elijah .. Elijah .. wake up you bloody lazy bastard .. don't you have to arrive office on time?" she gets up and throws all the pillows on the floor Finn's forhead is screeched and he says "Elijah.. your room?"

Elijah comes towards him while setting his hair and says in sarcastic way "i wish Finn i could kill you like i became the reason of my alarm's death but i can't have that pleasure .." he pushes him outside his room and says "i'll come , don't worry and say to father that i can be late .." he smirks and slams the door on his face . Finn groans and leaves . Mikeal asks "where is he?" Fin replies "he slammed that freaking door on my face Father .. he is so irritating and he said that he could be late .." Mikeal shakes his head and thinks _When will he change? duh! _

Mikeal is in office with Fin and Elijah. Elijah is busy in his Ipad texting his friends to come over his cabin. Mikeal says "don't call them again .." Elijah says "oh please dad , they make me happy .." Fin adds "you're here to work not having chat with your buddies .. Father they always come here .. just warn him" Elijah grins and says "no one cares about your opinion ,brother just shut your mouth" he rolls his eyes and leaves Mikeal eyes him Elijah says "i didn't do anything .. i was just saying what was true .. well i do my work on time at least office work so why do you have problem if my buddies come here .."

Elijah looks bored but then Mikeal says "whenever there is deal or any assignment you're not going to be with them .." Elijah's mood lighten up. They both leaves to their respective cabins. After sometime His friends pay him visit they talk a lot and make fun of certain things and they are having fun in office . Elena is in Mikeal's cabin Mikeal is saying to her "you know , my sons and daughter have returned from Canada Fin and Elijah have joined office but i have problems " Elena looks suspicious and asks "what kind of problems , Uncle?"

Mikeal says "i want your help.." she nods he continues "fin is going perfectly with his work but Elijah is actually ... annoying he is immensely talented and intelligent but he just doesn't care about his these qualities so i want you to manage the work of business administration with him and he also manages accounts and its details and all related to that..he is carefree and loves to waste time he is just impossible "

Elena says "you know uncle , i am totally opposite of your son he and i won't be able to set things up it will be messed up .. he is that kind of person i would never want to spend time with .. sorry to say"

Mikeals says "i know you that's why i am saying this to you .. i believe that if he works with you he'll do much better.. i want you to deal every project and deals with him .. like you both are partners .. i know it will be difficult but not that hard .. please try for me .. GIVE A CHANCE TO HIM "

Elena says "i will give a chance to him but will it work?" Mikeal replies "i hope so .." Elena says "i wanna see him ,, who is he ?"

Fin on the other hand tells Elijah who is having fun with his friends in his cabin "Father has made you a partner of another employ you both will deal projects and deals together ..watch out she is different and she'll not be easy for you ?" Elijah utters "what the hell.." he and his friends look haunted and confused  
Elijah says "i wanna see her .. who the hell is she ..?"

_**You may find this chapter boring but i usually start the chapter with the intro of characters and the main point of story so here it is .. the next will be your cup of tea guys stay tuned it is very new Elena and very new Elijah you'll be really pleased is you read more .. what do you think will happen when these two different paths will meet and explore Will all go smoothly or there will be something secretive **_

_**you guys must be thinking what the hell i have done with noble Elijah and Bubbly Elena actually i have changed them totally and i am hoping that you'll love the new avatar of them. Its story of love,passion,care, friendship heart break and betrayal . its full on one . **_

_**REVIEWS AND VOTE**_


	2. The Bet

Elijah and his buddies are discussing about the girl with whom Elijah is going to work then suddenly they hear a knock on door Elijah says "come in .." Elena enters in the room and she is clearly not impressed with Elijah's messy room. His buddies wink Elijah and then leaves. Elijah who was sitting on chair with his legs up on table immediately changes his position and asks "so you're the famous girl who is going to work with me .." Elena smiles and replies "Unfortunately Yes .." Elijah is shocked by her arrogance and says "Unfortunately ? you don't even know me how can you make such kind of speculations Miss ..?"

Elena replies "Miss Elena Gilbert ! and i can judge you by your actions and this appearance of your Office's cabin .. it looks like your resting room rather a cabin" Elijah says "Elena , are you insulting me?" she smirks and replies "May be?" she continues "so lets come to work , we are going to share this cabin so try to keep it clean and buddies are not allowed .. where is your graphs presentation of Mr John's new project i want to check it give it to me ..?"

Elijah is super annoyed "are you trying to dominate over me ? if you are so you are wrong you can't .. my friends will come here whenever they want .." his tone gets higher a little Elena can't bear this so she scolds him "shut up Elijah , you are in office not in bar or in picnic .. so i am not dominating over you i am just saying you to keep your fun loving life away from this cabin we are here to work ..not fun"

Elijah grows more irritated and leaves from there then goes to his father's cabin "Father what have you done ? she is just so irritating and dominating you know i don't like people ruling over me ..?

Mikeal says "if you work with hard work she won't try to rule but if you won't she will ..so stop wasting your time and concentrate on your work she is so devoted employ try to be like her .." He looks shocked and says "whatever .." and then leaves

Mikeal gasps "I wish she will change him in a good way .."

He finds his buddies outside their cabin and sits with them with irritated face "what happened " his one friend asks him he looks puzzled and says "Elena happened .. she is so dominating ..egoistic" the other one compliments "but she is hot .. isn't she .."

Elijah glares at him. The other friend says "you can't beat her .. she has passion and aggression more than anyone .."

Elijah gains attentions and pats on his friends shoulder and asks "what the hell did you just say ..i can't beat her oh really ..she is tough i know but she is not better than me ..I am Elijah Mikealson and no one crosses me no one .." His friends replies with up eyebrows and says "Oh really?" Elijah nods

His friend Trevor utters "So why don't you proof yourself better than her .." Elijah says "OK but how .." Trevor states "its just for fun .. its kind of dare or bet for you to make her fall for you like start with friendship then try to be close to her and then make her fall for you then propose her then she'll accept that but after that dump her ..Whatsay!?" Elijah's for head is screeched and he utters "What the .. are you mad .. what kind of bet or dare it is .. you can't just play with anyone's feelings"

Trevor says "OH Elijah , in this era who truly loves someone , no one does .. that's all for just time pass so she will mourn for two three days then it will be all set.. its just a fun bet or dare .." Elijah looks confused his all friends supports Trevor except one Damon who oppose that and says "I don't think Elijah should do it .. Elijah you're better than her OK but don't accept this stupid bet and hurt someone just don't"

Trevor asks "Damon, do you want him to be called looser by us all .. if he won't do it we will accept that he is not better than her and we will start to call him a LOOSER .." Elijah shakes his head and says "No its wrong, i know i have attitude and ego but that doesn't mean i am going to play with anyone's heart .." Trevor and his other friends expect Damon start to call him looser it hurts Elijah's ego and he admits "OK i will do .." they all hoots

Elijah gets inside the cabin and sees its all cleaned "you did this ..?" She nods and says "yeah, actually i can't work with messy conditions and first of all your presentation is so poor .. its so out of order no right graphs and not even right accounts order .. come on Elijah , you are a CA and you have ruined accounts order .. are you mad ? just leave those friends when you're working they are bad influence you're intelligent as your academic achievements are remarkable but now why are you working and giving outputs like a looser"

Elijah gets angry "I am not a LOOSER , Elena" Elena says "so prove it .. do good with your projects you just need a little hard work and concentration more then it'll will be perfect..at least you can try to do such like this .." Elijah nods and sits on the chair besides her and starts working Elijah looks extremely nervous as the bet is howling in his ears he just can't shake those words of Trevor and thinking "how will i bond with her ? oh God its difficult ? make her fall in love OH My God .. "

There is raining outside cats and dogs then the off time bell is rung. Elena takes her bag and is about to go Elijah says "Bye .." She replies "Bye.." she goes outside then she is on the road waiting for a cab but because of raining she can't even stand on the road so she is waiting for a cab while standing behind the tree . As ill luck would have it she hasn't found any cab yet . Elijah after few minutes comes out he is going to sit on his car but then sees Elena who is drenched in the rain he rushes to her and she is freezing he offers his jacket but she refuses. Seeing her sneezing Elijah himself puts the jacket on Elena . She smiles

He says "why don't you go with me ? i will drop you .. you won't find any cab here " She replies "its OK .. i will wait .." Elijah insists "its not safe Elena , come with me ... you can trust me" she goes with him he asks her address she tells that then he drives off "Dad told me that we are relatives ..Jenna is your aunt ..?" he states then She nod. "Well, thanks for the free advice .. i know i am a bit crazy .. actually not a bit crazy i am totally crazy pants .. but i won't let you down.."

Elena looks puzzled and says "I am happy and shocked , you were so pissed when you heard that you were gonna work with me and when you felt that i am so dominating .. how did you change so early ? whats the catch Elijah ?" Elijah replies "i want to be better than you I just can't bear people saying OH ELIJAH'S PARTNER IS BETTER THAN HIM so that's the reason i changed quickly ..there's no catch"

Elena says "you have ego .." He smirks and says "so do you.." she giggles they talk while Elena is sneezing most of the time Elijah says "you should take rest ... and medicines or else it will get worse" she nods but she is extremely surprised to see his side Elena screams "Stop the car " Elijah brakes and asks "What?" Elena points out the house and says "there's my house .." Elijah says "oops"

The hook of seat belt is tangled so Elena finds difficulty in that she tries hard but then Elijah comes towards her covering her and tries to open that hook suddenly their eyes meet with an awkward silence but then Elena manages to keep her attention distracted from his pretty honey brown eyes Elijah feels a little awkward too then he helps her with seat belt. She goes and says "Thanks , Elijah" he nods and says "My pleasure, Elena " she leaves so does he

**So what do you think will he really fall in love with her or it will be just because of that bet? will these two different paths reach to the same destination which is of LOVE without any hurdles or will anything come in between? How will Elena and Elijah come together? **

**REVIEWS AND VOTES !**


	3. Ego vs Heart ?

Its morning , Elena is in her room sleeping Jenna comes "sweetheart , get up .." Elena finally gets up and asks "What's time, Jenna ..why did this freaky Alarm deceive me?" she looks confused and worried as she has to arrive office at time . Jenna calms her down and says "Elena, calm down .. its just 7:30 you will reach office at time .. may be the cells of alarm are dead ..go get fresh , i have breakfast ready.." She goes downstairs while Elena takes a sigh of relief and goes to have bath.

she comes down after she got ready , she then takes her breakfast while taking with Jenna "Jenna please pray that the presentation i made impressed the clients and they've given project to Mikeal . Its so important for him and he had so much faith on me for that project" she request Jenna .

Jenna replies "all will be well, you've done your work with devotion and hard work definitely all will be in your favor" She assures her so she looks relieved. She then takes her bag and gives a hug to Jenna "bye " and then leaves for office

She reaches the office and rushes towards Mikeal's cabin he is busy working . "what happened .. did it work? did you get the project ? did they like it ? what did they say? will they trust us for this deal ?" Mikeal cuts her off and says "Oh GOD , you are so impatient .. so many questions but same meaning that did we get the deal and the answer is ..."

her heart is pounding , she is tensed and worried waiting for her ears to be filled with a big yes but then Mikeal says "No .."

she is shocked then he continues "No Elena , you shouldn't be worried and tensed .. we got a deal YES we got a deal " He gets up in excitement and hugs her "its all because of your hard works " he compliments her .

she hugs him back and says "you just gave me a heart attack" they both laughs then separates . Mikeal and Elena talks about deals and other stages of deal then Mikeal says "well , Thanks for the other thing as well.."

She asks "what ?" He replies "Elijah is in his cabin at 8:30 AM and that was impossible but in one day what did you say to him ..as he never came on time before " she looks shocked and impressed but utters "Really? the thing is he thinks that People will call me means his partner better not him so because of his big ego he tries to make himself better than me .. so i guess its for his own good " Mikeal looks happy "thank god.. he is on right path .." she then leaves towards her cabin which is shared with Elijah as well

She enters and sees Elijah standing in front of opened cup board and having a look to a file she taunts "you ..on time .. that is a shocker" He turns towards her and says "well Elena , I was about to say "congratulations " to you on your hard work that earned us a big project but you taunted me and my mood is messed up ..so I am not doing you a favor by congratulating you"

She smirks and says "no problem .. but still thanks for your pure thought of congratulating me" He rolls his eyes She says "you have a big ego.. do you have a heart to balance that"

He comes near her and puts her hand on his chest and leans towards her ear "do you feel the heart beat if yes ..then YES i have a heart .." she looks confused he says "as if you don't have an ego.." he then gets back to his work but then Elena comes towards him and grabs his hand ,puts a jacket on it and says "thanks , you jacket saved me from flue ..Thanks for the life as well" she then gets back to her work . They both are busy in their works while discussing the graphs as well then Jenna calls Elena , she excuses and attends the call and stands in front of window while talking to Jenna.

She laughs so brightly that Elijah can't resist that eyes her lovingly but then Trevor words about the bet of making her fall for him and all haunts him and he thinks _"I can't accept the defeat but at the same time i can't hurt her she is simple , innocent yet egoistic and bold girl but she didn't do anything that hurt me so why the hell i have to do this .. she is right Ego is balanced by heart but my ego for not accepting my defeat and letting an innocent girl hurt by me can't be balanced by this dead heart .. why God why?" _he, in anger and frustration throws his file on floor Elena turns towards him and is shocked

"Jenna,I talk to you later .." she says goodbye to her and comes to Elijah asking "what happened ?" . Elijah looks nervous and leaves from the room. Elena is shocked by his behavior and thinks "_must be personal ,i guess" _She gets busy in work then after sometime someone knocked on the door she lets her come in ."Ma'm Mikeal sir want you to be there on hall for an announcement " she goes after giving Elena message. Elena goes to hall

Elena sees every employ in hall so does Elijah. She goes towards him and stands beside him and looks at Elijah who is calmed down now. Mikeal announces "as you all know that Mikealson group of company has got the most important project and that is going to be best I am sure so in order to celebrate the success I have decided that today at evening there is going to be a Mikealson grand ball party and you all have to attend that .. that ball is a "thanks" to all of you who has contributed to our company and specially for my dearest Elena Gilbert , because of her we got that deal and you all know how much it is important for our company because of that our company will get higher and higher and i want you to contribute more and more and get more and more .. so its OFF now you all can go shop for ball and all the stuff but attend the ball and enjoy the victory and remember to bring your husband or wife who are married and girlfriend or boyfriend as a company so you can enjoy more"

Everyone congratulates Elena then at last someone from behind says "OK I Get it , you deserve this .. CONGRATULATIONS " Elena smiles and turns around and sees Elijah with a smirk "Thank you, Finally your ego is defeated by your heart .. you couldn't stop yourself from congratulating me that is great , impressive as well" She then leaves while Elena's words "finally your ego is defeated by your heart" is filled in Elijah's ear and he is so disappointed and sad "_No Elena, you're wrong .. my ego is still winning over my heart and to be honest it is winning over me ..i just can't"_

Trevor calls him he attends the call "So, have you started working on our Bet .." Elijah is pissed to hear those words from him and replies with anger "yeah, and use your douche brain that she won't fall for me in one day so it will take time stop disturbing me ..get a life idiot" He shuts the phone and leaves from office

**Will Elijah's heart ever fight with his ego and do the right thing? Will Elijah complete the bet or he will step out of it ? Will Elena for fall him but what if she gets to know that it was all for bet? Will Elijah win the bet and loose Elena forever or Will he win Elena and loose the bet? Will he ever get control on his ego? What will he actually do? What will be the future of two different paths will they reach to the same destination of Love ? Will ever they ? if you wanna know STAY TUNED :) **

**Reviews and Votes .. You all will get ELEJAH SCENES more but at this stage of story its is need for less romantic scenes of them as you know they can't go for romance in just one day so wait for a little while there will be action of Elejah for sure ! Please do support this book too as you guys have supported others .. I'll be thankful :)**


	4. The Dress

_**I don't know why i thought that in this story i should use "P.O.V" style! Hope you enjoy it.**_

_**Elena P.O.V: **_

I woke up from my peaceful nap and looked at a watch right beside me on the side table My eyesight was blur but then my eyes got wide opened as i saw its 4:00 PM and realized that I've sleeping for 3 hours I got mad as i had to go to Mikealson Ball and that started at 6:00 PM . I was panicked as i only had two hours to get ready No ! it didn't really mean that i take 2 hours to get ready but the thing was I had no dress for Ball so i needed to go to Mall as well, and That was surely gonna take a lot of time I got ready with my tank white top along with simple Black jeans , containing my regular and favorite greyish black boots. I made my way towards the door but when i opened the freaky door I just saw which i didn't expect. I saw a man ,probably a driver and than I looked at his badge i saw his name Elliot .I asked "Mr Elliot, may I help you?" He replied "I was gonna knock ma'm , here this is for you " He just left before i could see the name on the gift box .I closed the door and wondered who would have sent the gift to me .I started to open the box but then my eyes met the watch and i decided to go to Mall first but then I eyed box with suspicious look so i opened it first and i was shocked to see a dress there with a note laying on the dress I took it and opened it as it was folded.I was shocked to see the note.

_Hey Elena , _

_We may had the worst first encounters but still you are my partner and i am yours in business but as there is a party here which is like an appreciation to your hard work i would love if you spend my evening with , I would love to spend this evening with you and it would be so cool if we start to know each other through this party. This dress is for you ,hope you like it and do wear it ._

_Save me a dance, love!_

_From , Elijah Mikealson _

I felt that i was the most surprised person on this earth. I was like how , The Elijah who is sort of bad boy of this town would love to spend his evening with me who is egoistic, control freak ,complicated girl ? was he mad ? it was seriously like he was trying to ruin his enjoyment as I was such a bore person. Well, i stopped thinking about how, why, when and all i just eyes the dress it was really beautiful gown and i couldn't get my eyes off it i really complimented Elijah that he had the best taste in these things .

I was ashamed of myself because as a girl i don't like shopping. I couldn't deny that The sequins, the elaborate bodice, the layers and layers of tulle — the whole vintage was amazingly fantastic . I thought to not to wear as it hurt my ego but that dress was like grabbing me and saying me to wear it then i decided to wear that. Finally after an half and hour I got ready and then suddenly someone rang the bell i thought Jenna would handle this but then she called me downstairs

I was ready so i went downstairs and Jenna complimented me " OH My Gosh , You're looking Perfect ..who bought you this? you didn't go right?" I replied to her "My partner, I told you about, Elijah .. he bought me this "Jenna was passing a cocky and naughty smirk and i was pissed to see that and then i walked towards the door and found the same Driver Elliot who brought this gift box to me

"Ma'm Elijah Sir told me to bring you to the ball , Are you ready .." I was shocked and puzzled thinking that why the hell would Elijah be so crazy to spend that evening with me but then I got a pinch from Jenna she with that disturbing smirk signed me to go.I went to the car and sat the driver Elliot drove off. Finally after almost 15 minutes i reached the Mikealson Big and Beautiful Mansion which was decorated with lights and it really enhanced the beauty of the mansion. I walked towards the door and then entered . I moved my eye balls from here and there I was so nervous as I was not habitual of royal Ball. A scarf was covering my back a servant came and asked me to remove it and gave it to her as i was inside the Mansion. I gave it to her while setting my hair I just saw Elijah looking at me with his eyes wide opened.


	5. The Mikealson Ball (Laughter together)

_**SITUATION: ELENA IN MIKEALSON MANSION FOR MIKEALSON BALL REACHED THERE AND PUT OFF THE SCARF THAT COVERED HER BACK AND GAVE IT TO SERVANT WHO ASKED HER TO REMOVE THAT AS SHE ENTERED THE MANSION .SHE SET HER HAIR THEN SAW ELIJAH ... NOW CONTINUE **_

_**Elijah's P.O.V:**_

I had been waiting for Elena for past one hour while having drinks with my bloody friends who just provoked me for that stupid bet to make her fall for me and then propose her then reject her What kind of bet was My eyes were glued on a beautiful brunette girl then it took few seconds to realize that it was Elena i saw that she was wearing the gown i gifted I know it is all part of the bet that i should be close to her by giving her gifts and helping her but To be honest She was looking like a dress was itself beautiful but she made it look even more perfect. My Buddies whispered in my ears "Go, start working on bet" the other one said "go man, be a gentleman and spend some time .. girls mostly fall for that type of guys "

I was confused but really didn't hear them carefully I was so lost in her beauty she was walking towards nothing but confused in crowd I got it that she wasn't used to of such parties . I walked towards her and took her hand and kissed her hand "Oh love, You're looking like .. the most beautiful and cutest girl in this world " She smirked at me while i continued "i see, you are loving my taste "

She smiled and replied "well , your cheeky comment was not impressive but i have to say you have the amazing taste.. this gown is perfection..this makes me look like an angel " I got lost in her big not too big brown eyes which were looking at me with confusions I know, she must have been confused over my gestures lately but for my bet i really had to do all this stuff. I replied to her "Hey don't say like this, You make this dress perfect .. it has nothing to make you like an angel ..you are yourself an angel"

She got closer to me and moved her lips towards me ear and whispered "What has happened to you? ..so goody good to me .. there must be a catch I am sure .."

She understood that i was faking it or at least she had a doubt about my sweet gestures but it was must to make her feel that it was real so i replied with puppy eyes and pout "What do you think Elena that i can only be nice to people if have something to do with them ..i told you that i am trying to be better than you but at the same time you are like an inspiration to me ..so I was just trying to be a gentleman and you started taunting .What the hell ..i wanted to spend this evening with you and you .." She cut me off with a giggle i was wondering why the hell did she giggle Am I looking like a clown ?"

She uttered " hey hey, stop .. OK i get it you have nothing to do with me and you were just trying be genuinely nice to me .. Forgive me Elijah Mikealson .. I taunted you ..again" She tried to hold her laugh and said to me with an amazing yet mysterious look on her face but Why the hell was she holding a laugh , firstly Why the hell was she laughing at me .. Am i really looking so bad in this tuxedo I never wore it before I am mostly in funky clothing so i guessed that i was so bad looking in that tuxedo.I shrugged all my thoughts and offered her arm she took it and we walked through the hall

she mumbled to me "well, never try to make me fool emotionally.." I just laughed so hard because she got what the heck I was saying ,that i was actually trying to make her emotionally attached to my words but i guessed it didn't work on her .

She complimented me then "Well, i am sorry i forgot to compliment you ..you are looking very handsome in this ..tuxedo ..i am sure you haven't worn that before but i must say you carried off very well" I was so relieved to know that i was looking fine but then i started to get worried as may be she could be just taunting me again. May be I am looking bad and she made fun of me through this compliment i was confused and literally i was panicked as i wanted to know the truth about my looks right now .

We both stood near the drink corner and she asked for two drinks obviously one for me one for her . I was so ashamed that i had a girl wrapping her hands around my arm and she asked for a drink by herself so bad ! my bad!

I got closer to her while she was waiting for her drinks to be served i asked "Elena, the compliment you gave me was true or it was a taunt like were you making fun of my looks in tuxedo" She was laughing like i just told her a joke then she stopped her laugh and passed a smile , I must say that her smile was one of the most beautiful thing i had ever seen and to be honest i wasn't thinking that because of bet she was really an angel with immense beauty and i was so hurt to think that i had to win the bet by breaking her heart. she then broke my thoughts and focused on me because she was trying too hard to control her laugh before .

She said to me "don't tell me Elijah that you've been thinking about my compliment being a taunt or compliment through out the walk ... I mean seriously you are so crazy about your looks that you were lost in confusion about it .. come on man , you are really looking great it was not a taunt .." I smiled at her and was totally feeling like an idiot in front of her but then she continued " what do you think Elijah that i can't be true about something, that i can only taunt .. how did you think that so .. i mean i was genuinely praising your looks and you ..you insulted my compliment by taking it as a thought ..i didn't you that you think I only know how to taunt so bad ! i didn't know you think that i am so low .." she looked down then .I was shocked to hear then i laughed like a donkey growled

She looked at me with a question mark on her face I remarked "well, you are good at mimicry .. you just sound like i was .. you were trying to make me fool emotionally like i was ..come on Elena, i am so impressed " she laughed with me We both had a great moment together then Bartender offered us a drink "sorry, its late but i just didn't want to disturb your laughter " Bartender said. We smirked at each other and took our drink and then we clinked glasses while saying in union "cheers ," we both took a sip of our drink . I personally thought that the kind of talk i was having with Elena was so pure , different and cheerful . She was a fun person may be she liked me because she was not that kind of girl who could be frank with any boy.

I was feeling that it was not for bet i was enjoying with my heart I wasn't playing games with her that time . She was amazing and cute, she was so cool to me. I couldn't just go and kiss her and flirt with her for that bet . It was hard really hard ! but i had to win the bet so i thought i had to take this whole bet based relationship .. which is not a relationship like a baby step relationship or friendship because she wasn't that type of girl who could drool over me with a kiss or flirty comments She was a girl full of principles.

She wasn't only hard working she was so well mannered as well. I was so confused about the bet and her . so confused ! while my buddies were busy sending me that weird looks that was clearly saying me "go man, get a girl , throw her on bed and make out .. that is all you have to do to make her fall in love" but i know Elena is not that of GIRL!i was so pissed only i know how hard is this! They could only pass me glares and weird looks while flirting with girls the real problem was faced by me that how to hurt such a glorious and innocent girl

I just wanted to get rid of my stupid , idiot and eccentric thought so i smiled and said to Elena "why don't you come with me ? I should introduce you to my siblings .. you'll like them more than me as they are much more civilized "

She nodded and walked off by passing in front of me but she stopped and looked at me and said "well, you said that i would like them more than you but the thing is who told you that i like you .. it would be the worst nightmare in day or night ...lets go to meet the civilized Mikealsons ..Finally" She smirked and walked off i walked off as well but the whole time i was thinking that she taunted me so badly but it didn't hurt my ego if anyone except her would have said this to me i would have gone mad on that person and ripped his throat off but why i was calm when she said that she didn't like me

She was standing far away from me and then she shouted a little "Elijah, stop day dreaming .. come i want to meet more Mikealsons .. Civilized ones " she smirked and i smiled as she taunted me again with the whole "civilize " thing . but i really don't know why the hell i didn't react badly on this insult. Then i moved towards her i took her hand and walked towards the way my sibling could be she was not comfortable with me grabbing her hand so comfortably.

_**Reviews and Vote guys ! i know its a late update so here is the longest chapter i have ever written OH MY FINGERS ! BTW It is torn in two chapters the previous one and this was merged but i tore them in two separate chapters as it would have been so long and may be readers could have some problems . i find that P.O.V style is much more fun and may be i am going to use it in further chapters as well. From this chapter I am falling in love with this ELEJAH THING . What do you think about the further situations comment your thoughts !**_


	6. The Mikealson Ball (Dance Together)

**Elena's p.o.v: **

Elijah was taking me to meet his sibling who i referred as "civilized Mikealsons" as Elijah ! he is the messed up one. He took me to the guy who was having a drink while standing next to a blonde beauty Elijah said "Elena,here meet my crazy brother Kol and my sweet little but annoying sister Rebekah" A guy with dark brown hair and light sparkling brown eyes who was quite charming greeted me with a kiss on my hand "Hello darling, I am Kol Mikealson" he said to me with his light and seductive tone . I must say that Mikealsons brothers are quite amazing. Rebekah who was blonde and had charming blue eyes greeted me with a friendly shake hand "Hello Elena, I've heard so many great things about you from my father you're his favorite ." I smiled while shaking hand with her. Elijah asked me to come with him so he could introduce me to others

He took me to a guy who had thick brown hair and dark eyes , angular face and i thought i knew him then Elijah said "you must have seen him in office ..he is Fin the most irritating who always destroys my morning sleep you know the sad part i can break and kill alarm but not him it but still it doesn't mean i don't wish to" Fin and I shook hands and giggled on Elijah's remarks. Me and Fin started to talk about some office stuff but then Elijah dragged me to meet another Mikealson i was shocked by this handsome bloodline.

He was dragging me to a guy who had light brown thick wavy hair and sparkling baby blue eyes who was smiling by showing off his finest dimples Elijah waved at him so he came towards us and looked at me so cutely "hey love, your introduction?" He asked me by kissing me hand. I was wondering if Mikealsons really liked to kiss every girl's hand.

But then i replied "Elena ..Elena Gilbert .." His eyes got wide opened and he remarked "You live with aunt Jenna, Right" i nodded at him. Elijah said "he is my brother Niklaus who is pathetic , rude and mean but not really bad like . he is one of the most "civilized Mikealson" like you want .."

I snapped "someone is jealous?" Elijah snapped back at me "Oh! please stop it ..you are day dreaming" I smirked at him so did he but then i noticed that Nicklaus was staring us weirdly may be he didn't get what we just said. I asked Elijah "any more "Civilized mikealsons" or its over" Elijah smirked and replied "no its ended now, you must have met our mother who is still in Canada ..." I uttered "yeah , i have met her when she came last year to meet Jenna."

We were having general talk then music started I am not a music person but I really found that music soothing and relaxing. Then there it played one of my favorite song "give me love" My mood lightened up more.i was enjoying the view of people dancing in traditional royal manner it was exciting.

Elijah stared at me for almost 2 minutes then i turned towards him and shrugged my shoulders and asked him "what?" He smiled and offered his hand to me asking for a dance i mumbled "I don' like dancing and the other thing i don't know how to dance like this ..i mean full on traditional and royal .."

He smiled and forcefully took me to dance floor I felt like an idiot. He then bowed down in traditional manner so I imitated his way to not look like an idiot freak on dance floor which was full of professional traditional dancers I don't know personally! Then we started dancing

**Elijah's p.o.v: **

I just couldn't believe that i was fucking dancing in a ball.I mean its not my type i love dancing in hot,pop music and now I am dancing in a BALL! because of the bet of course i had to impress her with such tactics BTW she was so beautiful so i didn't mind start i had no interest in dancing and i was just doing like the others were Elena mumbled "you don't know how to dance in ball.. it must be not your taste ..you must love to dance freely , casually with girls drooling over you " she smirked but i was shocked that how could she knew me so well in such a short period of time and secondly i was so shocked that she just said that i didn't know the dance . It was like and insult to Elijah Mikealson. How could she even say that i didn't know something .I was lost in my thoughts and she mumbled again"Well, if you didn't know the moves why the hell you took me to dance floor .. we are doing worst " she laughs. To be honest I would spend my eternity to see her laughing because her laugh was so pure and perfect.

Then I pondered over her words and replied "Look I know dancing, don't challenge me .. i just didn't want to make you ...nervous " She raised an eyebrow and said "Really? i think i hurt your ego .. you feel challenged ..aw BTW i don't get nervous"

I was like "oh come on.. don't provoke me" i passed a smirk. She was giving me such looks like I was a looser with no dancing skills OK I GOT THAT she was clearly challenging that i couldn't dance so i decided to dance with interest which i didn't have before.

I grabbed her sexy waist ..yeah she was sexy and then i pulled her towards me while she put her hand on my shoulder hesitatingly I leaned towards her lips she really wasn't expecting that then i made my face's way towards her ear and I whispered "You are not habitual of this ... like getting intimate ..right?"I smirked at her and it was not any smirk it was a winning smirk "Why are you giving me that smirk" she snapped .I replied with a pout and puppy eyes "because darling , I won.. you got nervous"

She laughed hesitatingly but she tried to make it bold "oh come on Elijah, you're day dreaming now .. i don't get nervous you know .." She smirked at me but she was clearly nervous

I nodded and then i spun her , extended her then pulled her towards me in a romantic manner ..Um romantic? may be some cute manner? not romantic? then she fell on my arms I then picked her up we were dancing better than others as people were watching us with wide opened eyes.

She was really really nervous i could be sure seriously ? but that girl got an unbeatable attitude to admit that . I spun her again and then pulled her towards me but this time her back was facing my chest and my hand was on her stomach We danced in back and forth movement for few seconds and during this i tried to pull her even more closer she stated "What the fuck are you doing ..? every one is staring at us ..stop being cozy"

I snapped "well, they are staring because we are dancing well oops actually its all because of my dancing skills which you just insulted minutes ago..and i am not being cozy its just you who is getting nervous" I was smirking while resting my chin on her shoulder , still we were busy in our back and forth was pissed then i turned her around facing me she wrapped her hands around my neck while I wrapped mine around her waist i actually put my for head on hers and then moving in the tune of music.

she finally broke the ice and admitted "Yah! you win Elijah ..I am nervous OK so just leave me ..I am shocked that how those drooling girls handle a Casanova like you .." she rolled her eyes and that time I felt that how innocent Elena really was. I mean girls are always dying to get intimate with me but she ..she was trying to get off me. I was impressed by her but that stupid bet was making me do stupid things and i fear it will make me do such inappropriate things as well.I was lost in her eyes but then she waved in front of my eyes and snapped "now leave my waist , i admitted you win ..so?"

I left her waist and she felt free. She was so nervous i could see the embarrassment spread all over on her face. I unknowingly why felt sad and put a strand of her beautiful brunette hair behind her hair which made her even more nervous then she glanced at me with those confusing brown eyes I couldn't resist the way she looked at me. I always feel sad by thinking about that stupid bet and i always ask to myself that how will I be able to break her heart ?.Music finally stopped and the air which was full of some kind of tension vanished. We both sighed in relief but Still I was asking my self the question that why the hell did i get attracted to her?

She said while looking down "I think I should go ..its late .." I nodded and asked politely "I will drop you .." She blurts out immediately "No Way! I mean .. i will take a cab .." she walked away but i shouted "Elena ..i will drop you its too late.." She turned around and shook her head in denial and walked away. I felt bad and I wondered that today I only danced with her and got a little intimate so she got this nervous how will I make her fall for me then break her falling in love means extreme level closeness which is impossible with Elena.

Father came to me and complimented "nice dance son, i didn't expect that from you ..where is Elena BTW?" I replied "she left.." he sternly asked me "why? did you do something?I prepared a thanking speech for her"

I replied with a bore yet worried look "Oh please why would i do something? I was dancing with her sweetly and you .. you are just so .. biased you always think I am the one to be blamed ..she left because it is too late" Dad nodded in approval and smiled at me saying"OK,son but i am not biased I just want you to be little more.. responsible ..which I am seeing in you since Elena became a kind of challenge for you. She told me that you are trying to be better than her and competing her That's so cool ..keep up the good work" he patted my shoulder and left. I was sad that i played with not only Elena's feeling but my father's too because of that stupid bet due to which i have to be goody goody. I was feeling so low but then my buddies made me angry by giving me thumbs up I was so angry because of that bet thing and they ..they encouraged me to do this stupidity. "OH GOD WHERE HAVE I GOT MYSELF INTO" i growled inside me in frustration  
**P.O.V ENDS:**

Elena is waiting for a cab while 3 boys who were probably drunk tries to tease her . She ignores them and walked away a little but they come back to her and a guy who had blonde hair and ebony black eyes runs his fingers on Elena's back so she tries to slap him but other guy with light brown hair with green eyes stops her hand and pulls her towards him and mumbles "I will eat you,hottie " she just snaps on him "Get off me , looser " while the other guy who has black hair and brown eyes compliments "she's got hot attitude like her hot body .. i would love to have her in my bed" They laugh evilly leaving Elena worried.

**REVIEWS AND VOTES PLEASE! CLIFFHANGER I KNOW DON'T KILL ME ! **


	7. The Savior

The guys don't stop misbehaving with Elena abut Elena being Elena the egoistic,competent fight them but until the guy with blonde hair tries to molest her she feels so numb and so sad that she has no one by her side to protect her . They try to drag her in a car which was driven by them minutes ago, for a second she feels to give up but then something clicks in her mind she stands stiff in her place while they try hard to drag her They were 3 so it is hard for Elena to be save so she just stand stiff while holding a Grill of Mikealson Main big Iron door. She feels that her hand is loosing the grip from grill and gets worried while the blood is seen on her palm , she realizes that due to grabbing iron for long time it cut her hand. The blonde one drags her too hardly that she looses a grip and falls in to someone's arm

**ELIJAH'S P.O.V:**

"After a confusing yet amazing encounter with Dad and after I juggled with my thoughts about bed , I decided to go outside to take some fresh air as Ball Party are a big NO! for me I am not a precised and organised person to do such things.I did this for Elena OH ELENA She must have reached her home at least she should've have called me to tell me that she was okay . Oh come on ELIJAH! suck it up why would she even call me ? I was puzzled with different questions and circumstances in my mind suddenly my eyes fell on the main grill in which I could tell with my perfect eyesight that something wrong was happening as a I moved towards them closer My eyes had wide opened in shock as I saw some stupid, freaky guys surrounding a girl and I could hear a a girl screaming. but before I could say something A girl fell in my arms as they dragged her too hard and before I could beat their ass My eyes fell on the girl and I was shocked to see Elena with teary eyes. She hugged me so tightly leaving me lost in her embrace I couldn't feel anything except her hands around my neck I hugged her back. She was crying I mean I was shocked to see girl like Elena the brave and confident crying but who wouldn't be as those boys were looking at her with lust.I just wanted to rip their eye balls out , The way they were taking her X-ray gosh! I had to control as I had Elena in my embrace.I couldn't move as she hugged me so tightly and i could feel her tears in my coat. I was beyond angry. Those guys were looking at me like they wanted to kill me and look what! They took out a gun ! woah ! I wasn't scared as I always have a gun in my socks , it is always for emergency. I knelt down and put out a gun and aimed at them as they aimed at me

someone shouted with a strong, deep and hard voice "What the hell is happening here?" i turned towards the voice and grinned as it was none other than my dear wild brother Kol was standing with Klaus by his side. I felt the happiest and those guys were three and we were also three.  
Klaus came towards me while one of those guys shouted "give us the girl, we'll leave or i'll shoot any one of you" I laughed and shot a blonde guy on his leg and they were so scared so they ran off even they didn't take their car. Kol screams while they were running with blonde walking like a broken leg dog , as he was limping "son of bitch go fuck yourself somewhere else" I growled at Kol saying "mind your language " as Elena was still in my embrace

Klaus who was standing near me asked "how's she ?" as he could clearly see that she was crying why the hell did he ask me OH KLAUS IDIOT! he was looking so worried for her and I was shocked so does Kol who was giving me a plain emotion. Then Rebekah came outside calling Kol and Klaus "hey, Nick and Kol come father is calling you both" then her gaze shifted to Elena in my arms she asked worriedly"what just happened" I signed her to go and I told Klaus to not tell this all to father or else he'd bash me on this as well. Klaus and Kol took Rebekah while telling them what just happened. she was mouthing towards me and was giving signs I understood that what were she trying to say 'take care of Elena' she was mouthing me to take care of Elena. I mean obviously I was gonna take care of her .I am not that heartless

I tapped on her bare back She headed up a little and looked me in the eyes and said "Thanks, for saving me" I could definitely see how scared she was , she then stepped back while wiping her tears and she started to walk away and I wondered that even after this she wanted to go alone but then she turned away and screamed "Elijah, you saved me but it doesn't mean you'll not offer me a ride I want a ride ! do you hear me ! " She had tears again and I was about to say that she walked away without a word but I wasn't in mood to upset her and I ran after her then took out my car , made her sit on passenger seat and then I sat on driver seat after few seconds of checking her out I drove off. Why the hell I checked her out by the way? Oh GOD! ELIJAH! NO MORE QUESTIONS ! Elijah inside of me was snapping back at me but still I was gazing Elena with crossed eyes as she was eyeing outside of the window.

"I tried to put a smile on her face "so how was the dance? you got nervous? I told ya!" She didn't respond and it hurt my ego but this time heart took over my ego as Elena always says. And I didn't mind then I drive for few more minutes but then stopped the car she turned towards me and gazed me with anger in her eyes "are you gonna rape me you bastard?" she asked me with trembling voice and Yeah it was like that I was going to rape her as I stopped the car at the middle of road and I had both side forest.  
She eyed me but then I cracked "No !" she looked relieved but my sarcasm did its business well"well its not rape , if you like it ... its called something making love you know? " She smirked while pushing my arm in a playful way.

she glared at me for a while and then her smirk faded and she turned around. I couldn't bear someone quiet beside me I like talkative people but at the moment i wasn't caring about my company I was worried about her then I poked her cheek she shrugged it ,then again i did that and she shrugged it , My hands shook before I poked her 3rd time ,but this time she held my hand and tried to hurt my palm but i am strong I wasn't hurt by her thin long fingers .wait !what! I just checked out her fingers too! this is too much Elijah Mikealson! oh my mind was snapping at me.

Elena asked "what have you stopped the car at the middle of road and what are you doing with this poking my cheek thing ?" She looked like she was gonna kill me but fortunately unfortunately I survived her deadly look and replied "actually, I wanna say something " She snapped back "I don't wanna hear , drive!" she ordered me . WTF did she order me? did she threaten Elijah? oh god! My head!

she turned around again and i uttered "what are you watching in forest? vampires , wolves, witches ? The one of the most adorable man is right beside you . you should look at me " she ignored again but mumbled something in mouth and as my intelligent hearing power gave me message that she was mumbling _'still, the vampires , witches win over Elijah'_

OH GOD! WHAT A GIRL SHE IS ! SHE COMPARED ME TO VAMPIRES AND WITCHES ! i was burning in anger but then i saw a tear rolling down her cheek I grabbed her arm and turned her around me I couldn't help but I cupped her face and leaned closer to her. She again got nervous and I mumbled this time "not to worry, love." she looked fine then

"I told while cupping her face "what happened is past ? Alright just forget them all and just remember that you are saved and there is nothing happened because Elena if you take one horrible incident with yourself It will become baggage and won't let you go further to success and happiness .. Just stop crying ..You're Elena Gilbert suck it up!"

"I gave her courage as she was looking so hurt and broken may be scared too but i tried to calm her down as much as i could and i thought i did very well as she looked more like herself then , she looked like she forgot all, her face was clear no fear, no tears and she slightly cracked a smile. But to be honest that slight smile was one the beautiful thing I've ever seen on this earth

"NO NO NO! HOW COME IN THIS UNIVERSE FULL OF IDIOTIC PEOPLE, THE ELIJAH MIKEALSON HAVE STARTED TO FANCY THE LITTLE GILBERT GIRL ? SINCE WHEN ? HOW THE HELL? AND HOW THE HELL IGNORED THAT SHE INSULTED ME , CONTROLLED ME, AND EVEN ORDERED ME HOW THE HELL? oh god my head was exploding with questions then Elena looked at me furiously  
then she turned away , I asked her "what? what was that look for little princess?" she gazed me and replied "i was thinking that you are not as bad as i thought"

oh my gosh! she finally said something great about me yeah! except the moment she praised me in tuxedo and i took it as taunt? what if she is taunting again? oh god Elijah she was sad and i thought she taunted me ! what kind of thoughts i was having

GOD KNOWS WHAT KIND OF HUMAN I AM ? MAY BE I AM NOT HUMAN ? SO WHAT THE F*** I AM ? wait what ? what just i thought me being not a human? come one Elijah stop thinking like a child i was growling and as i was disturbed with my mind's questions and thoughts .I slapped myself harder and then i came to senses and all of that damn thoughts vanished

"I saw Elena , laughing ? she was really laughing and asked "why the hell you slapped yourself" I was so happy that she laughed for a while long she never even smiled but now she laughed because of me oh ! i was on cloud nine thinking that i made her laugh.

She gave me a suspicious look and said "drive , we have been here for 15 minutes ?" i drove off but she asked "what was the slap for?"  
she was trying to control her laugh and i was trying to control my happiness as i was seriously not caring that i slapped myself I was happy that she laughed . But what is this? what is happening to me ? me The Elijah ..felt great after making little Gilbert princess laugh ? well i was wondering that i got a nickname for her 'Gilbert princess'

I replied "actually i slapped my self because my mind was being over confident and was playing the riddle thing with me .. and i hated that so I tried to wake myself from those stupid riddle like questions by slapping my cheek" she chuckled and replied "you're disgusting.." I winked at her and said with seductive voice "You don't know how much ..Gilbert princess" She looked at me then grinned and looked down

I was on the way to her house but then I remembered that in a party she called me Casanova and told me that how the drooling girls handle me .I told her "you know Elena , you called me Casanova and insulted me .." she raised her both eyebrows in shock and snapped "wait what ?! you're a Casanova for sure just like your buddies and you think i insulted you?" she giggled awkwardly  
Elijah exclaimed "I AM A VIRGIN! ELENA ..NOW YOU CAN EASILY TELL THAT I AM NOT A REAL PATHETIC CASANOVA"

my tone got higher and yep ! it offended me like I never slept with any girl so why the hell did she insult with a remark called 'Casanova'.yeah I AGREE! I do go to clubs and dance and go around with girls , do some little kiss and touch touch with some cheesy comments but still I AM NOT THAT PATHETIC TO BE CALLED CASANOVA. I could see the shock in her eyes as she heard that I was a virgin.  
She looked at me and asked "Really? I can't believe and if you are so why bothered to tell me ? I am nothing to you?"

I replied "yeah Elena really I am a virgin, if you can't believe its your fault I just told you , and i told you because .. you offended me with a remark called CASANOVA .. " she nodded and looked down again.

I don't know why but when she said that she was nothing to me and why i'd bothered to tell her . I felt like someone just broke the string of my heart which was used to keep my soul alive. It meant that she was something to me . She is something to me . What is she to me ? just a bet material or something else? oh god i really didn't want to slap myself again and made her laugh like a mad woman and made myself like mad man.

I eyed her then and found her sleeping. Oh so i would have to carry her to her house yeah! that is great! this girl was making me do everything that I hadn't done and i was pretty sure I wasn't doing because it was bet to make her happy and make her fall for me but it was something else.I stopped the car at her house and then I got outside went to her side, opened the door she was in sound sleep and i had to admit that she was looking the world most beautiful woman then I being lost in her beauty, put a strand of her hair behind her ear like I did in Ball and she was so nervous then. But I got out of my thinking and picked her up while walking towards the Gilbert porch

**REVIEW AND VOTE ! I LOVE ELIJAH , HE IS SO HILARIOUS AND OBVIOUSLY HIS STUPID QUESTIONS IN HIS MIND ! I FALL IN LOVE WITH HIM MORE AND MORE !WHAT DO YOU THINK IS HE FEELING SOMETHING FOR HER?**


	8. I don't know how and why?

**ELEJAH'S P.O.V:**

I was taking her to Gilbert house in my arms but all i could feel was her hands around me , I don't know what i felt was what ? but it was all related to her , it was spiritual and it was really beautiful and while I was walking towards the door My gaze shifted to her face and i thought that she looked more beautiful while sleeping and all i could see was that how much innocent she was but whenever her innocence comes to mind mind I always think about the bet that will surely destroy her I don't want to make her fall for me and then break her heart. It will wreck her but its bet and if I don't My friends will surely make fun of me and i can't bear that . I don't know why I struggle between heart and my ego and I don't know which one should i choose as I really don't want to hurt Gilbert princess.

I reached the door and knocked , Jenna opened the door and panicked seeing Elena in my arms sleeping then I assured her "Hello Jenna, I am Elijah ..you know me right , don't worry she is alright ..we were in way to drop her here but she fell asleep."

Jenna looked at me with the most mysterious look and said "Would you mind if you take her to her bed .."I nodded and walked up the stairs as Jenna told me the room's location. Jenna opened the door of Elena's room and left.I wondered why?. I came inside the room and I was so shocked to see such a clean room as My room is always messy. Her living style was so simple and that moment i got to know that why is she always so simple and organised. The room's walls were half white while the ceiling was cream colored . She had the giant bed on the middle of the room where I placed her gently. Her furniture was so simple which was in Chocolate brown color. She had dressing table right in front of the window which had Rust colored plain curtains.

I saw her sleeping so peacefully then I noticed she didn't leave my shirt.I gently took her hand off my shirt and placed it on her stomach. I don't know why but i got attracted to her and I knelt down beside her Looking at her lovingly not knowing why? then I caressed her face while I felt shivers in my whole body. Before something else could have happened I stood up and left from the room. Jenna looked at me with the same mysterious look and asked "what took you so long .. ?"

I answered while shaking "Um, actually I was um ..I think i should probably go " She nodded with a smirk .OH God finally she did something rather than giving me a mysterious look .

I was about to leave but then I turned to Jenna and said "Um, Jenna ..I think you should change her clothes .. she must be uncomfortable in that gown while sleeping "

She crooked an eyebrow and replied "Oh ,yeah sure ..and By the way your taste in gowns is so good she loved it a lot .."

when she said that Elena had loved my dress I don't know why the hell I was on cloud nine I really don't know .

Jenna then continued "Well, I am happy to see your concern for Elena , as far as I Know Elijah, he doesn't really care but now i got to know that you do !"

I was shocked to hear that , I knew that it was true as i never used to care for anyone but again I DON'T KNOW why I care about her so much ,I DON'T KNOW why i felt pain when she was in pain, I DON'T KNOW why i felt happy when she was happy , I DON'T KNOW why i got happy when she was happy because of me . I DON'T KNOW anything . May be because I have sympathy for her like you know I hate doing this bet so may be it is all because of sympathy for her . But what kind of sympathy if it is clear that because of me , and my stupid act of making her fall for me she will be broken. So what the hell I have for her . and Why till now I haven't started to work on my bet I only just asked her to be my date in ball and it was not an act on which a simple,innocent and brave girl like Elena would fall for .

The rest of the evening didn't go as it should've been according to bet as i enjoyed thoroughly with her from my heart . My happiness wasn't fake .My smile was pure that evening as her heart was and is and will always be . Overall evening I didn't kiss her or made out with her which I did in my previous bets like this. I didn't get close to her because I was busy in making my heart happy with her beautiful laugh. I danced with her not because i wanted to get closer to her because of bet but because i really wanted to dance with her , because i really wanted to feel her breath , because i really wanted to hold her waist and pull her towards me , because i really wanted her to be close to me leaving no space , and because i wanted her ...

what ,no , i didn't want her actually I did that because .. I DON'T KNOW shit shit shit!again I have no clue why i thought that and why i did that. I DON'T KNOW what I am doing and what was doing . When those boys were teasing her it was like a part of my heart was crying. I had never felt that before . I was juggling with my mind while walking towards my car then i finally sat in car and shrugged every thought and drove off to home. When I reached home all guest were gone and the whole hall was quiet and dark. I moved towards my room, I entered and then put off the coat and unbuttoned my shirt and throws on bed then suddenly a view of Elena's clean room clicked my mind and I smiled like an idiot. Then again I thought that how come every time something related to Elena popped up in my mind Why? again I DON'T KNOW ? I laughed nervously while staring myself in mirror and asked "how come , she always comes in mind and why? and why i don't know ?" I asked this question repeatedly to myself then Someone knocked at my door and this time I was really happy to hear a knock as every thought related to Elena shrugged when i heard a door knock I opened it and saw Dad there He came in.

He asked me "with whom you were talking?" I laughed and said "with my beautiful body in the mirror actually, we were having a tea party, want some cookies ?"

He looked bored and pissed and asked "well, I am not here for your pathetic sarcasm , I am here to confront about Elena, Rebekah told me what happened with her outside the house..and you shot a guy are you mad? I allowed you to keep a gun for safety"

I answered "oh! i told them to not tell you but my stupid siblings have to be the one and only in every situation and by the way I used it for you little princess' safety , what if they shot Elena ..huh?"

He replied "well, the safety of Elena was your responsibility ..you should have offered her a ride at first place" My mouth fell open and I put a grey sweat shirt on and goes towards him ,throws a small cushion at him and he caught it with disgusted look

then i said "Look, she denied it at first place .. why do you always blame me ..i told you before too that she denied it ..how could i shove myself into her if she didn't want"

Dad scolded me in the weirdest way actually i don't know what way was that because whenever he scolds me it always seems funny or weird. "Elijah, how did you let a beautiful girl dressed in perfect gown go to home alone and that was so late night right?"

I wanted to end the conversation as i was so sleepy "OKAY DAD! i am sorry i won't do that again .. and wait! that dress was sent to her by me ..so she looked even more beautiful because of me " My dad's eyes were wide opened and he blurted out in shock "what? you sent her the dress ? and bother to tell me why?" I ignored his question and jumped on bed and replies "good night dad ..talk to you later "

He shook his head and was about to leave but then came back and said "well it was nice to see you both dancing and having drinks .. I was happy to see you being involved in good company , leave your nasty friends and make new ones like Elena .. she is good influence on you .. and to mention the cozy dance ..it was pretty hot!" My eyes got wider with his remark and then he left leaving me confused again.

I closed my eyes and wrapped my hands around my favorite pillow and then tried to sleep but then her laugh came to my mind my eyes wide opened and I looked at the watch it was 2:30 AM I was like why the hell Elena and her smile was not leaving me at that time too . Whenever i tried to close my eyes some time her tears came in front of my eyes , sometimes her smirk , sometimes her nervousness, sometimes her anger , sometimes even i heard her laugh in my ears OH GOD! what the hell was happening to me and again it was unknown I DIDN'T KNOW any reason for all of this . All i knew was that girl was making me crazy and she still is and may be will always be . then finally my mind was clear and i was prepared to sleep but then guess what ! my stupid and nasty as remarked by dad buddies sent me pictures of me and Elena of the whole Ball event.

Trevor messaged "_oh man , you're doing great with the bet , we all are impressed but what about ..more like be a real Elijah like you used to me remember i told you to make a girl fall for you in the club you just went to her and spilled some flirty comments and then kissed her , you've hardly spent the next full day and she told you that she loved you ..so why so slow with Elena , end the bet in a day ..you have been dragging it since 3 days "_

My blood boiled seeing his message and i replied "_that girl was a slut , Elena is so innocent and it is hard , it will definitely take time and now don't bother me i am sleeping OK?" _

then i switched off my phone but then i switched on it and I opened those picture of me and Elena sent by buddies , i noticed that i was looking so happy , i never really looked so happy before . I wished that there wasn't any kind of bet and me and Elena could become friends genuinely but no , as ill luck would have it, I had no chance to back out from the bet and i still don't have . I started to analyze every picture of us and the most i stared at Elena who was enjoying i felt something in heart got broken as i saw her smiling but with me who will become the reason of her tears . I slept don't know when but i slept while watching those pictures and then the phone dropped on my chest while I was sleeping.

**REVIEWS AND VOTE ! DO READ MY STEROLINE BOOK "JOURNEY OF IMPOSSIBLE LOVE " **


	9. Nervousness & Restlessness

** Elena's P.O.V: **

I woke up in bed , It was like I just got relieved from the pain I bore last night all the boy situation and then How Elijah rescued me , Elijah? Oh ! . Did her take me home last night here ? My mind was shocked and was unable to believe that Elijah being so gentleman brought up me here to my bed . I just cleared me mind and went to get freshen up after few minutes I came and checked my closet to wear something decent to office I took out a full sleeved round neck plain peach orange shirt with black jeans and obviously my boots! my love! I got ready in half an hour with my hair and a little make up which only consisted of a lotion then talcum powder to not look so oily with nude gloss. I went downstairs and saw Jenna, making my Breakfast I sat on table and waited for breakfast.

Jenna came and served me my boiled egg with milk , which I don't really like but I have to eat it to keep my body in shape. Jenna asked me "How are you feeling? You looked so tired last night" I nodded while taking a sip of milk and then I replied "Yeah, I was so tired .."

Jenna told me "He brought you here .. he was so caring towards you .. you were just complaining without reason that he is not caring he is rude and all ..even he told me to change your gown so that you can sleep comfortably, I mean Elena A caring guy would say that not a rude one .. why do you judge people with first meeting ... when he came here holding you sleepy head in his arms I could see the care in his eyes ..and you"

I just gulped my one bite of egg with wide eyes and looked at her shocked , and then I replied "OK , stop taking his side ..Yeah I was being judgmental but you don't know what he did ..he made me so nervous that i tried to walk home alone and then the stupid, flirty , looser guys came and tried to kidnap me .." Jenna just put the bowl of salad aside and then sat beside me grabbing my hand with concerned eyes "Ops , then ? and what do you mean that he made you nervous?"

I looked down and got busy in eating but she shook me by grabbing my both arms and then I answered "OHO ! Jenna! look , he wanted to dance with me , I danced but you know the all intimate thing I don't like it I unfortunately challenged him That I wouldn't get nervous so he tried his best and the intimate thing made me nervous .. you know its big NO go for me ..so I was embarrassed and then walked away while he was calling me out then some boys misbehaved with me but at the mean time Elijah saved me ..yeah ! Okay he saved me but he was the one who was the reason if he hadn't made me nervous I wouldn't have walked away alone and that wouldn't even happen"

Jenna laughed and replied "OH, come on sweetie .. He was having fun , you took it serious ..and its possible that may be he wanted to get closer to you and not make you nervous... he is cool you are cool ..you both look good" I got angry and uttered "shut up! .. I am not his taste. His taste is different and don't ever try to say the whole Elijah and me thing .." She put her hands up in defense and mumbles "Okay, Okay !" she then left saying me good bye as I was leaving for office.

I went outside , took a cab and then went to office and all the way I thought about how Elijah took me here and How we danced and how much fun we had and the most I thought about Jenna's line that may be he wanted to get closer to me not make me nervous .. Oh come on I was getting restless ! i shrugged my thoughts as it was impossible for a guy like Elijah to get closer to me . I reached office.

**Elijah's P.O.V: **

I didn't know why I was waiting for Elena to arrive I mean the whole night I thought about her , watched her picture and admired her beauty and I was restless..I didn't want to hurt her with the whole bet thing and wanted to stay away from her but the part of me was saying me to get closer to her as much as I can and it was not for bet It was all my desire or may be the inner Elijah's desire . I was thinking that how Elena would react , and How I caressed her face last night in her bedroom and how I sat down near her and watched her sleeping peacefully . Her beautiful face had been in my eyes since last night and I was all restless that why the hell it was happening to me ? Then My thoughts suddenly vanished as I saw the beautiful Gilbert princess entering in the cabin . Oh! I had to admit to myself that she was looking so hot. She isn't like other girls who loves to reveal their body as much they can . She loves to be classy yet hot . Covered but sexy I don't know How she does that may be all gifted beauty and talent. Then she looked at me and shifted her gaze to the files suddenly . wait what ? did she just ignore me ? but why? my restlessness was going to kill me!

"Good day, Gilbert princess" I smirked at her . She looked amused as if she thought that I would be awkward but yeah ! I wasn't as I may be confused about all but I wasn't awkward or may be I was but i didn't know. She nodded and said "Same to you !" I smiled at her. She came towards me and uttered "um, Elijah ..I am thankful to you"

OMG my ears were not believing that Elena , the egoistic Elena was thankful to me. I was happy but still I was restless and I could definitely see the restlessness in her eyes as well and the main thing she was still nervous I could feel that . She wasn't that bossy, dominating like before she was quiet and embarrassed with me and I was wondering.

"for what, princess" I asked with offering her a seat beside me , she sat down hesitatingly and stated "you helped me and then took me to my home ..and you encouraged me to forget all and you encouraged me to let it go and start the new day with new spirit and I am really thankful for that .." I was smiling ,

God knew why ? but I was and she was getting extremely uncomfortable around me then she got up from the seat and was about to leave but then I grabbed her wrist and pushed her on seat while pulling the seat towards me along with the seat she came closer to me as well. Our nose were touching , she tried to get up from the seat but I was grabbing her wrist tightly. and I was unaware of what the hell I was doing nor it was a plan of executing a bet !

I mumbled as she was so close to me I didn't need to speak too loud "I am glad you're thankful to me ..but you know what Elena , I want to be thankful to you too ..so can you please stop being nervous around me I'll be thankful really! I mean I want fighter , bossy , irritating version of you back .. what the hell this nervousness is still dancing in your eyes .. it was just for last night's damn challenge that you gave me .. note that! you gave me challenge that I can't make you nervous .."

She looked at me with those eyes and I just wanted to dive in her eyes and get lost but then she replied while looking down , I was still holding her wrist so she was basically trying to get it out of my grip but I didn't let her "Elijah, I challenged you because I thought You wouldn't be able to do that like others .."

I ran my hands upward from her wrist to her arm and she was shivering I grabbed her both arms and shook her a little then brought her closer to me even more . She was breathing hard and her heart was pounding like Alarm and I could feel that as she was that close to me .

The air was getting thick and the surprising part was that I was breathing hard as well and then I told her while breathing hard "you ..clearly underestimated my charm". She tried so hard to get herself out of my grasp but I was strong and her butt was just touching her seat and if I had just pulled her towards me a little more she would have been on my lap and I was about to do that but she muttered before I could do that "You're the first guy whose charms worked on me and made me nervous .." the moment she just spilled those words I , in shock left her from my grasp and looked at her with my eyes wide opened .

and then some words spilled out of my mouth too "What do you mean ?" I was breathing hard but this time not because she was so close to me , it was because my ears were not believing that she just said that my charms had worked on her .

Elena replied with a little louder tone "Yeah ! is it to hard to believe ? ..it was just like ..many guys tried to go all flirty and touchy touchy and tried to woo me but they didn't have the vibe, the charm that you had .. and BECAUSE OF YOUR THE STUPID CHARM THOSE BASTARDS TRIED TO KIDNAP ME IF YOU HADN'T MADE ME NERVOUS I WOULDN'T HAVE GONE ALONE AND TRAPPED WITH THEM !" she then practically scolded me and I was happy to see the real Elena back but still her eyes had nervousness, restlessness and as I held her too close just minutes ago left her even more nervous and restless

I mumbled "I can't believe that You ..you Elena Gilbert just praised my charms .. you're lying right ? or i am dreaming? right" She laughed seeing me nervous and restless , And then i again i drooled on her laugh come on ! Elijah is drooling over a girl's shit! what is happening? she then replied "you are not believing this as I didn't believe that you were virgin we are even i guess in not believing each other .. and please remember , don't ever do that " My eyebrows knitted together as I was unaware of what she was talking about so I asked suspiciously "What shouldn't I do ?"

She got busy in her laptop and started to type her presentation "don't make me nervous again ! " I smirked but this time I was sad that I got a point through which I could work on my bet . I was so happy before that I had no clue to attract her so it was less chances of breaking her heart but then I got a clue , "nervousness" I could use this nervousness to win the bet and to make her fall in love There was nothing better then to increase her nervousness so that she could get attracted to me . But , I wasn't happy as from the first day I never wanted to be a part of bet in which I would have to break a heart of Elena . To be honest I had broken so many hearts but whenever the thought of breaking hers came I was thrilled. she then ordered me "get back to work and stop thinking what ever you're thinking"

We both worked for hours an hours on our new project while talking to each other little bit as well. We worked for at least 5 hours and then we both were so tired we really needed an enjoyment and refreshing environment rather than this office work. I could see how tired was she so I offered her " Wanna hang out ?" she looked furious but I asked sweetly "We both are tired but hanging out will refresh our minds .. so whatsay ?" She nodded with a genuine smile but that time I wanted to slap myself so hard as I planned to get closer to her this evening according to bet or else my buddies will understand that I was giving up and they'll make fun of me and they'll tell every enemy of me that I lost a bet and I couldn't make a girl fall for me.

So I decided that from that day I'd start working on my bet but I could see how relaxed she was then and I was so hurt that during hang out I would have to use her weakness which is "nervousness" basically I would be going against her will as she clearly forbade me to make her nervous again by doing such touchy tactics .I knew she didn't like such things and She trusted me by giving her honesty , like she truly confessed actually that My charms worked on her and she believed in me by forbidding me from doing that again. I was angry on myself and the destiny while Trevor was messaging me to ask about the bet's condition .

so I replied him "I am going with her and will spend the evening with her .. have some plans in mind will work on it and it'll work in favor of our bet .. she is getting attracted to me ..i told you to make Elena fall in love with me is harder and I need time so give me the bloody time ,Trevor !"

**REVIEWS AND VOTES SO THAT I'LL UPDATE ! THICK PLOT IN A WAY ! ELEJAH ! WHAT WILL ELIJAH DO ? WHAT WILL ELENA DO ? ANY GUESSES? **


	10. Driving each other crazy but WHY?

**Elijah's P.O.V:**

While I was lost in thinking about how will I ever be able to break her heart , I got a message of Trevor asking about bet I got angry and replied him "_i am going with her and will spend the evening with her .. have some plans in mind will work on it and it'll work in favor of our bet .. she is getting attracted to me ..i told you to make Elena fall in love with me is harder and I need time so give me the bloody time ,Trevor !"_

He replied "_why don't you bring her to my party this night , all of our buddies are coming , I wanted to inform you but thought you would be busy but as you have planned to hang out with her , come here ..and we'll have fun , you can have yours and by this we can see that you're working on bet REALLY or not? "_

My anger is just out of control reading his text so I Snapped at him "_OK BLOODY SHIT! I'll take her to your party and will show you that I am working on my bet Really! .. but what if she doesn't agree on coming to your party?"_

He replied _"oh come on, you have a bet that you have to make her fall for you and then dump her so it means that you must have that courage to make a girl work according to your wish.. use you charm and looks Elijah .. she'll be ready as you said she is attracted to you .. do something ! part of your bet somehow" _

I didn't bother myself and didn't reply him but then I went to Elena who was working on her laptop , I basically knelt down infront of her and put my hand on her thigh. She gave me a look like I've committed any crime She asked "what! are you doing?" I cleared my throat and replied to her "well, you were ready for hang out right.. little change in plan " My voice was cracking and I was pretty sure she figure out that I was worried. She patted on my shoulder and said "come on, spill why are you so hesitating ?"

I just said as much fast as I could've and I should have "Um, my friends have arranged a party night .. they invited me I want you to come with me PLEASE!" I actually said "please" to her and it really pinched my ego ,Gosh! what kind of things I am doing lately. She jerked my hand off her thigh and picked her bag and was about to leave but I grabbed her wrist and twirled her ,which made her face facing me and my body stuck to her. She was like she would kill me but before she could say something I cover her mouth with my hand and gave her a peaceful look and tried to ask "Why the hell did you react like that ..any explanation?"

She jerked my hand from my mouth and parted away from me , as she was totally stuck to my chest "YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE YOUR STUPID,FLIRTY,IDIOT,BASTARD BUDDIES ,THEY PISS ME OFF SO MUCH AND THEIR EYES ARE ALWAYS ON GIRLS' BODIES ..AND YOU EXPECT ME TO COME TO THEIR NIGHT PARTIES ..? DON'T YOU KNOW ME ? ELIJAH!" her face was red , anger was spread on her face and she was shouting at me . and the whole moment I was gazing her beautiful eyes and didn't properly hear what she said . She slightly punched me on my chest to wake me up as I was so lost in her chocolaty brown eyes She stated "what? answer me !"

I finally spoke "Um, I just wanted to spend time with you by hanging out but then got this invitation so ..i wanted you to come with me in this party so that you and my buddies can be even .. I mean I just didn't want you to ..I mean " I was so nervous and I was out of words but then I went closer to her she stepped back and i went closer to her more but she went back , finally after 3 steps like that her back bumped on the wall , and I got closer to her she was confused so was I but then I landed my hands beside her and locked her between my arms.

I leaned towards her and I could sense that her heart was about to come out from her chest I couldn't believe that I was so close to her the hours ago I was so close that our nose were touching yesterday I was so close that our bodies were glued but now there is something more ..HOT! i guess yeah! hot! because I never felt it with any other girl what I felt with her then she was so restless and confused. I was so puzzled that Why was I feeling that stupid hot feeling When I was close to her. I kissed many girls but i never felt that I was feeling when I was just closer to her .

SHE WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY AND I DIDN'T KNOW HOW AND WHY DOES SHE HAVE THAT EFFECT ON ME ! WHY? WHY SHE MADE ME WANT TO KISS HER YEAH ! I WANTED TO KISS HER AND SEEING HER LIPS SO CLOSE I COULDN'T HELP BUT TRY TO GET MUCH CLOSER . THEN I STOPPED AND LEANED TOWARDS HER EAR BUT WHY DOES SHE MAKE ME GO NUTS WHY WHY ? I JUST WANTED HER ON ME , AND I DIDN'T KNOW WHY I WAS THINKING LIKE THIS .

before i could actually kiss her I leaned to her ear and then whispered "Please, come with time .I want to be there with YOU and I know you don't like them but You and I are in good terms so just trust me and go with me ..Nothing bad will happen and I assure you about it "

She was like she wanted to get out of my grasp and soon as possible , She was blank but she scoffed "OK ! I'll come" she then pushed me away and went outside but I followed her and shouted "Elena?" she turned towards me "yeah! I know ..pick me up at 8:30 pm " She then gave me "I hate you" look and left . I plastered a fake grin on my face for my personal satisfaction and then I got lost in thinking that what should I have to do in party to make her attracted to me at least ..not love? . I was thinking hard and every time I got an answer "intimate" because she always used to get nervous because of it .

**Elena's P.O.V:**

OH GOSH! When he put his hand on my thigh and knelt down infront of me , I was shocked and shivering . I didn't know why but his touch made me nervous but not someone except him put his hand on my thigh I would have killed him but he was something different to me he started to get on my nerves . I couldn't even make eye to eye contact to him because whenever I stare at him,he makes me nervous , he makes me restless, he makes me want to get closer to him and even if I don't know why. So I didn't look at him in his eyes . but then he offered em to go with him to his stupid buddies' party . I hated them, he knew but he still offered me was he mad? or he didn't know me ? I got angry and jerked his hand of my thigh and was about to leave but then I felt his touch again , he grabbed my wrist and twirled me . I faced his face , and I was glued to his body It was so awkward, I could see that he was also so awkward but then I was about to say something but he covered my mouth and pulled me closer to him a little more which made the most empty person in this world. He told me to come with him because , because he didn't know why . he tried to say something but he couldn't . May be he was also nervous .

After trying to juggle with words , when he gave up he came closer to me and I stepped back after doing this for few seconds I felt a wall behind me I was so so so mad at that wall and mad at him for being so close to me He locked me in between his arms and He was leaning towards me , I was wishing that he wouldn't kiss me I was breathing hard, My heart was punching my chest but then he leaned towards my ear and said to go with him for him , and he then assured me that he wouldn't let any thing bad happen and I wanted to get out of his grasp because air was getting thick and sexual tensions were building .

YEAH! RIGHT! SEXUAL TENSIONS WERE BUILDING BETWEEN US AND HE WAS DRIVING ME CRAZY , SO CRAZY AND BEFORE I COULD PUT MY LIPS ON HIS I PUSHED HIM AWAY AND LEFT OH GOD DO HEAR WHAT I SAID , I WAS THINKING ABOUT KISSING ME , NO NO NO ! GOD WHAT HAS HE DONE TO ME , HE BLOODY IDIOT . HIS STUPID FLIRTY CHARM REALLY HAD EFFECT ON ME . HE DRIVES ME NUTS, HE DRIVES ME CRAZY TO WANT HIM . WHY?

Before I could actually kiss him , I left by pushing him away. then he came outside shouting my name, i understood he wanted to ask me about when should he have to come to pick me .I told him and I gave him a gross , irritated look because no any guy could make me feel like the way he did . I TOLD HIM TO NOT MAKE ME NERVOUS BUT HE DID , AND BY THIS HE DROVE ME CRAZY AND MADE ME WANTED TO KISS HIM, BLOODY ELIJAH!

**TO BE CONTINUED ! **

**THEY DROVE EACH OTHER CRAZY FOR EACH OTHER ! UM I SENSE SOMETHING HOT ! ;) STAY TUNED **


	11. The Party Night (Damon and Alicia)

**Elena's p.o.v :**

Yeah! I was home angry, I was angry on Elijah for asking me to attend his stupid buddies' party,I mean come on didn't he know me ? didn't he know that I never liked them? oh God? Am I overreacting ? He just asked me for a party night and I was bashing him . SHIT! I was overreacting. I pondered over while laying on a couch , I didn't know that I threw my bad on the table in anger Gosh! I was stupid. Jenna asked me about my anger "What? you look pissed?" I told her "Yeah, That shit Elijah asked me to attend the party organized by his stupid friends who I never liked" Jenna chuckled and I glared her but then she laughed and huffed "Oh, grow up ! go to party have fun.. he'll be there so what is the problem? you are clearly overreacting? "

I sighed in defeat because I had already figured out that I was being Stupid and Bitch to him. I asked him to pick me up at 8:30 PM and it was almost 7 PM . I was being lazy but Jenna kicked my ass "oh ,lazy queen..get up, get ready ,,he wouldn't want to see you in this trash go wear something hot and classy" I was staring at her like "duh!" because Hot! was never my type . So i ran to my room and went to take bath after a peaceful warm bath I came outside wrapped in towel , stood in front of mirror and recalled my Latest closest encounter with Elijah during which I was thinking about kissing him . I felt my cheeks getting a slight shade of red and I mumbled "no ! no! I can't blush! for god sake that was just a close encounter no no no!"

I shrugged all those thoughts and went to search on my cupboard to wear something decent enough. I took black high waist leather pants with Dark grey Ruffle top and I chose my black ankle high heel boots After few minutes I came outside wearing my outfit and I checked myself out in mirror then complimented myself "Finally I am looking Classy, I don't know about Hot!" I winked at myself and I couldn't believe I was Going to party with a boy , It was going to be my first experience and I was thrilled a little. i shrugged these thoughts as well and then came to make up which is not my thing too. I applied Mascara and Liquid eyeliner with slight wing ,very less concealer to hide my puffy dark circles then I checked out and felt no need to apply anything else but Gloss, I chose nude gloss. I twisted my hair from both sides and let my hair down and I did what I usually never do , I curled my hair wow ! Then It became wavy so the twist was more prominent and amazing. I was satisfied with my look and saw that it was 8:00 PM . I took out my cellphone and played some games while waiting for Elijah to arrive.

In between the game , My cellphone buzzed and I saw Elijah was calling. I cut the call as I knew He was waiting outside . I moved downstairs where Jenna stood still with shocked look plastered on her face and she was about to burst but I calmed her down and then allowed her to say "Oh God! Elena , you look so classy and hot..Its your first date with anyone and that impact ..oh ! he will be crazy .." My eyebrows joined together but then one crooked "Wait! Date? I am not going to any date , Its a party only party"

Jenna smirked at me "lets see!" and I hissed "oh please! Don't start again" I stormed out of the door and saw the Elijah's car parked there and I walked towards it he was standing there but he was turned away and was busy in call. I stood behind him with grin but I was pissed at him as well. He then must have felt my presence so shut the phone and stuffed it into his pocket and turned to me but surprise! He was not in regular suit which he used to wear in office .obviously we were going to party not office meeting but he was looking different . He was wearing Black jeans with Navy Blue Shirt which had shiny Black buttons . His sleeves were rolled and touched his elbow . His first two buttons were undone.

OH ! I mentally slapped myself that why the hell was I checking him out with so interest so I gained senses but to my surprise his eyes were wide opened and his mouth was hanging , he had the same stupid shocked look plastered on him as Jenna had and his eyes were moving from my heels to my face and my face to my heels , He was also checking me out with full interest and I couldn't believe what I just saw. I waved my hand and he got into his senses

"Done checking me out? now can we go?" I asked while my eyes were wandering here and there but he took my attention and cupped my face which led my face to face his and he looked at me with those passionate brown eyes and I wanted to punch him as I was started to feel the same feeling I felt whenever I got close to him . He got a little closer and asked "Elena?" I mumbled "hmm?" He smirked and said "Are you alright? are you ill?" My eyebrows knitted together and I shrugged his hands away from my cheeks , then patted him on his chest "What the hell was that Elijah?"

He laughed "actually, you never looked that sexy before ..so I was just wondering if you were ill or you did that while you were in your senses " . I wanted to laugh but I lashed at him "Are you insulting me?"

He nodded in denial and said "Forgive me , if you think that .. I didn't mean to hurt you .. YOU ARE LOOKING SO SEXY AND CLASSY and I am shocked as you always used to be so sophisticated and simple so this new change ..gave me chills" he smiled . I pushed him away and opened the car's door and before I could sit I replied him curtly "and yes , I am changed today because there is a party not freaking office meeting , Cracked Elijah"

He winked at me but then rolled his eyes . We sat on car and he then drove off. During this he told me that the party was arranged by his friend Trevor and he told me about his other friends and warned me as well, while he told me about his innocent friend who is not bad boy like them in their group his name was Damon. I finally sighed that they actually had someone goody goody in group. Finally we reached the party house. It was Trevor's house I guess, It was huge means they were rich like Mikealsons and I was pissed that they'd have tantrums like Elijah used to have . bruh! I sighed and walked inside the house . Trevor set up the house like club , neon lights , fog, loud seductive music and all that stuff and his bar area was admirable . we were walking further but 3 of his friends popped in front of us they all looked like leprechauns Stupids! . One of them gave a tight hug to Elijah and then offered his hand for a shake to me "I am Trevor, He must have told you"

I shook his hand and said "Yeah! he told me about you, you arrange that annoying party ,, I am impressed .." Trevor looked at me with crooked eyebrows "No one finds my party annoying Miss Gilbert" I smiled pissed "well, I do.. different opinions you know?"

He nodded but the other leprechaun said "may be darling, you are too innocent for such parties .." Elijah was looking at everyone with blank and uninterested face and i was worried why? I replied that guy " Yeah, I am so innocent for such parties .. but I am innocent until you haven't got to my bad side .." the third one asked with flirty smirk "or else"

I gave him my smug look " or else the next thing that comes out from opponent's mouth are always teeth .." They all laughed but Elijah grabbed me and took me to bar counter and said "why the hell are you engaging in conversation with them , you didn't like them.. I told you there are not your taste "

I rolled my eyes while I signed Bartender to come towards us for orders "well, you were not my taste as well Elijah!" His eyes sparkled "am I your taste now?".

I slapped myself mentally again and replied sternly "Don't get too much happy, I didn't mean that.." He chuckled and said "OK! warrior princess calm down ..I was just kidding" I warned him "don't kid around me "

He shook his head with a grin but then I noticed someone's hand on my bare shoulder , I moved towards that figure and found a girl who was wearing extremely tight maroon strapless mini dress which barely covered her butt and was showing her cleavage a little bit too much . she had blonde hair with soft emerald green eyes she she smirked at me "hey, I am Alicia." I nodded and said "Hey,I don't know you .."

She rolled her eyes "so do I , I was just asking you to give some space to me and Elijah " Elijah! what just I heard , I looked towards Elijah and he was hiding his face by covering his face with his palm I shook him but then Alicia came in a way and woke him up he smiled at her and looked at me , I was shocked but then he said "Hey, Alic-" before he could say something, I just couldn't believe what I saw she pressed her lips against his . No ! NO! NO! NO! but why the hell I was angry ? My face was red in anger and I felt pit in my stomach and I was questioning myself Why am I reacting so much as I already knew and Elijah accepted to me that he used to make out with girls . JUST MAKE OUT! so why I was so sad. yeah I was sad! the most annoying part was that He kissed her back . No! shit! hell no!

They were kissing and I was left behind alone but suddenly from nowhere a guy who had dark hair which curtained over his for head came , he had seductive icy blue eyes and fair complexion and yes he was damn so sexy ! those pink lips which were making an amazing smirk , his cheeks were naturally light pink . He was so beautiful um he was like a Greek God, oh shit Elena , you are drooling again bloody hell! I mind slapped myself again and asked him "what ?" as he was staring at me

He licked his bottom lip and said "well, I guess here its too much hot ! I think we should get a cold soft drink from another counter .." he smiled and he was referring to Alicia and Elijah who were kissing shamelessly urgh! ELIJAH! I was cursing him in my mind but then asked him "and who are you?" He smiled again, oh his smile was too hot and cute at the same moment "um, I am Damon ..Elijah's friend he must have told you "

My eyes got wide opened "The innocent one ..right?" he nodded with a chuckle and then offered his hand , I didn't mind and went with him and Elijah didn't care about me he was shamelessly busy in kissing and making out with that slut Alicia. I was wondering that how can such a hot boy like Damon be so innocent . We came to another bar counter and ordered us drinks . He passed a smile to me again and I didn't mind but passed a smile to him as well

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. The Party Night (Jealousy?)

**Elijah's P.O.V: **

We entered to Trevor's house which was more looking like club as he set it like that. I drove myself and Elena there and she was looking fabulously hot that day , during the entire way I told her about my friends and how they were and I warned her to stay away from them , because my friends sometime acts like hormonal girls and seeing Elena who was sexy they could get a little bit out of control so I warned her. I told her about the most innocent buddy of mine , who was Damon. She was wondering that We had innocent in our gang too. She met my friends and they talked to her . she was being sarcastic and may be flirty at the same time and I was so mad that why she and My friends were trying to be flirty. I grabbed her and took her away from their company and scolded her for talking to her but she as always , shot me back with her stupid glares and sarcastic answers Before we could take and enjoy our drinks , what I saw was so ..so ..unpredictable I saw my only serious ex girlfriend Alicia Martin there who just talked to Elena and asked for some space .

I hid my face with my palm and wanted to get unnoticed but Alicia came to me and before I could say anything Alicia kissed me . Oh her kiss was much more passionate than it used to be. She tried to throw herself over me . but all I could notice was Elena and her anger , she was angry but why? Was she jealous ? no no why would she be? she must have thought that How much Gross and disgusting I was ,but then I felt Alicia pressing my lips even more harder so I couldn't resist but kiss her back and when I kissed her back . Elena was like she was going to kill me. May be she didn't like me being kissing Alicia in front of her shamelessly or may be she was jealous? I don't know but the look she gave me was never given to me by anyone in my entire life. I was enjoying Alicia's kiss also she ran her fingers through my hair and all the touchy touchy stuff she used to do. Then I saw my Innocent pigeon there, Damon came and took Elena with him to another bar counter after their share of flirty glances . Why the hell was Elena drooling over Damon? yeah! he was so hot and may be as girls says he was so beautiful but Elena was drooling, can Anyone Imagine Elena drooling? She never saw me like the way she saw Damon ? I was so mad but why? was I jealous? was I? no ! I couldn't be ?

I saw Elena and Damon on other counter while Alicia and I had stopped our kissing scene there but she was being a little touch touchy still but I didn't mind as I am town's bad boy but in spite of her presence my eyes were on Elena and Damon who were talking so much like there was no tomorrow . I remembered that Damon forbade me to take the bet so I was worried that What if he told Elena about the bet? Elena would hate me and I would loose bet . My thoughts were heated up with anger that What if that Innocent pigeon told her . but I could say that He was one of my best friend he wouldn't do that? then Damon stood up and offered his hand to Elena , she glanced him with confusion but then he knelt a little as she was still sitting and leaned to her Ear by covering her face and said something. She smiled at him and took his hand . WHY THE HELL DID DAMON GET SO CLOSE TO HER? WHY? oh God but Why am I reacting so much? oh gosh! my mind and its stupid thoughts .

I saw him taking my little precious goody two shoes Elena to Dance floor and she was looking so much happy and comfortable . Loud , sexy and sensual music was playing Everyone was killing the dance floor most of the girls were too desperate to tear their clothes which were already too less but Elena was so decent and sexy she just showed her bare shoulders in her ruffle strapless top , They danced and I saw Elena dancing so freely with him . I remembered the day of Mikealson Ball when she danced with me and When I got closer to her she just got so nervous and every other time too whenever I got closer to her she was nervous or restless or uncomfortable but now what I saw was unbelievable .

She just wrapped her hands around Damon's neck and Damon's hand were on her waist may be a little downwards from waist .He basically was holding her from her hips and his hand was running through her back while dancing but Elena didn't say or do anything. She enjoyed the danced . They did spin , extend and jump part during dance and Elena didn't say anything. I WAS SO MAD! she slightly jumped on him during their sexy dance and I was pretty sure that If I had been there she would have killed me because she just couldn't bear touching thing NO LET ME CORRECT SHE JUST COULDN'T BEAR ME TOUCHING HER ! I wanted to go to her and grab her and warn Damon to stay away from her but no that bloody slut was all over me . Alicia was unbuttoning my shirt no way! I pushed her away and she looked at me angrily . I buttoned my shirt and set my hair and warned her "GET OFF ME, I AM ALREADY SO PISSED .."

I got up and was about to leave but she grabbed me from my wrist and pulled me towards the couch there ,I fell into that couch then she sat on my lap "Elijah, remember how we used to make out in Trevor's party , and now it is Trevor's party any you and I both so why not now?"

I snapped at her "because now we are not in relationship, you were my girlfriend then .." She rolled her eyes and said "you've made out with so many random girls who you never talked , so we can do it now too" . I pushed her but she got settled in my lap again "Alicia, get off me.. find someone else.. "

but she didn't listen and she started to press her body against mine but before I could stop her I saw Elena and Damon extremely close, Damon's face was resting on Elena's bare shoulder and Elena was practically hugging him by wrapping her hands around him. He also had his hand on her back , he was playing with her hair along with talking to her and the other hand was resting on her waist and they were slightly moving according to the smooth music . I finally picked that Alicia thing and put her beside me on another man who was busy with two girls , he didn't mind it. I marched to Elena and Damon with my fist and jaw clench , anger filled eyes . but what I was seeing was not pleasing . THEY BOTH GAVE EACH OTHER A PECK ON CHEEK NO WAY! ELENA NEVER PLANTED A KISS ON MY CHEEK NEVER TOUCHED MY PALM BUT NO SHE WAS DOING WITH HIM! WHY?

**Elena's P.O.V: **

Damon and I offered ourselves a soft drink and we enjoyed while asking about our lives and interest. He also told me about Elijah that how in childhood he was stubborn and angry and I chuckled replying"he is stubborn now as well, but I don't know about his anger level now" He replied "um, He actually controlled it ..and he is not that stubborn as well...ITS UPGRADED AND IMPROVED VERSION OF ELIJAH YOU'RE DEALING WITH" he said sternly making me laugh.

He was a nice boy, and I could see that he was innocent of all as everyone was busy with girls there making out Trevor and other two and Elijah also. I saw Elijah staring at me but that Bitch was still on him and he was enjoying her touch . I got mad my jaw was clench but then Damon mumbled while getting closer to my ear "are you jealous?" I knitted my eyebrows then crooked one , which made him chuckle and I replied "Are you outta your mind, I am not jealous .. I am just thinking that first time I came to party like this and the guy who came with me , is making out with someone leaving me alone in this crowd full of man who are desperate to eat me.. do you see how the boys are eyeing me , I am scared" but i was questioning myself that was I really jealous because I never reacted like that before

He hold my hand and said "I won't let them eat you Elena " I nodded in joy. He continued "so do you like Elijah, he always talks about you .. do you both" I shut him up "no no no! , never ever in million years not in my wildest dreams ... I like him as a friend but not more than that . NEVER EVER !" he calmed me down and laughed

I cracked a smile as well but I shrugged my shoulder in defeat "I am bored, Elijah is having his fun leaving me alone.. what is my fun?" I pouted then . He licked his lower lip and stood up leaving me confused and I thought He was leaving me too but then he knelt down and leaned to my ear covering my face, His closeness to me was so comforting unlike Elijah's which always left me nervous. He muttered letting me feel his hot breath in my shoulders "Come dance, we can have our fun" He offered his hand and I took it without any second thought but I saw Elijah giving me death glares , I ignored it and went to danced floor

I danced freely then I wrapped my hands around his neck and He held my waist which sent tingling sensations to my body , He was hot as hell and holding me like this OH GOSH! that was amazing but all i could notice was Elijah getting uncomfortable, angry, pissed but why? was he jealous? no no why would he be? We danced a lot and I really had my fun. then according to the slow , soothing music we stopped dancing like there was no tomorrow . We got closer to each other more, but I don't know why.

Our bodies stuck to each others he rested his chin on my bare shoulder and I wrapped my hands around him and basically hugged him , we moved slowly and enjoyed he was playing with my hair and caressing my back . I thought about Elijah that how would he think about me after this extremely sensual and intimate dance I was having with the other Innocent version of me Damon, but I shrugged my thoughts and mumbled in my mind"If he didn't care and actually MAKE OUT with a slut ..I can have my fun , just the way I enjoy ..i don't have to ask him for anything". We were busy dancing, Damon's hot breathe was sending chills to my body , He grabbed me a little tighter then . i didn't say anything but then I saw Elijah coming towards us pissed,angry with fist and jaw clenched

I mumbled "Damon, Elijah is coming ..I guess we are going back" He parted away from me and smiled at me with a nod. I hugged him and I wanted to make Elijah even more pissed so I planted a kiss on Damon's cheek and said to him a little loudly so that Elijah could hear "Thanks for everything, I hope we meet again.. " He also gave me a peck on my cheek and I was blushing but Elijah's angry red eyes caught mine and I was thrilled

**THIS CHAPTER IS MY FAVORITE! HAHAH I LIKE DAMON AND ELENA HERE TOO ;) BUT ELEJAH AS WELL LETS SEE WHAT I HAVE IN STORE FOR THEM. VOTES AND REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	13. Spark of something Unusual

**Elena's P.O.V: **

As I gave Damon a peck on his cheek and said Goodbye , I saw Elijah coming towards us with those red and angry eyes and I was thrilled and shivering. But why was I shivering? may be because I have never seen him like that before , He has always been funny, cool , calm and all leprechaun stuff but now he is looking like angry bird , broody , grumpy and all . He came to us and gave Damon and me the death glares then He grabbed my arm and dragged me outside Trevor's house, I was wondering that why he did that "why the hell did you grab me like that? I asked with anger dripping from my every word

He smirked but I knew he was mocking me , but for what? He said "So, Elena? how do you like to be grabbed? any special position?" I was shocked by his response and Anger was at peak and I wanted to slap him but before I could possibly give my reaction , He grabbed me from my arm and took me to the car , opened the door and stuffed me inside and closed the door with a thud! . I was shocked again by his gesture. He came and sit on driver seat , without even glancing at me to check that I was fine or not . He drove off

His Face was stiff, and his eyebrows were knitted . I could tell that he was pissed at something but why?. I tried to ask "um, what happened?" He gave me no response and i asked him then "What happened?" He ignored me again. I was angry that I was actually trying to help him and he ignored me bloody hell! I asked or yelled at him "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL HAPPENED TO YOU , ELIJAH!" he braked the car and looked at me with those anger filled eyes but he didn't respond this time as well. He got out of the car and stood outside the car with his hands folded . I didn't want to go and ask him but I did , I didn't why why the hell did I go to him? I shouldn't have . He was an ass to me ! I was complaining to myself.

I got out of car and stood beside him, after few seconds I put my hand on his arm but he shrugged it. I wanted to punch him because of his attitude, I never tolerated anyone's tantrums and attitude but i didn't know why I was tolerating his? I put my hand again on his shoulder he tried to shrug it but this time my grip was tighter, He didn't look at me , he was looking straight there was not worth seeing anything but he was, because he wanted to avoid my gaze.

I asked him politely this time "what!?" He finally looked at me and then rolled his eyes , showing that he didn't wanna tell but I was stubborn too so I stood in front of him,but he then changed his gaze's direction he put it on land, he was looking down . I put his face on my hand and made him face my face and got a little closer to him "What happened?" . His look got softened a little and he replied "as if you don't know" . I shook my head in denial but I started to guess what could have been the reason.

I asked him , "did your girlfriend say something rude?" He looked even more angrier and yelled "do you think I give a fuck what she say?..she wasn't my girlfriend , she was my ex.." so I stopped guessing as I thought that I was worst at it so I asked him directly "so now tell me , what exactly is the reason of your sudden mood change?"

He put off my hands from his cheeks and said "get in the car, Its too late " and then he turned towards the car and was about to open the door of car , i stopped him and turned him around me "No, I don't wanna go until you tell me the reason" He tried to protest but I forced him. He looked even more pissed at my insistence. So he stood still quietly . I tried different tactics to make him smile but he didn't . I gave up and stood beside him.

After few quiet minutes , I heard him saying "you told me, no one's charm worked on you except mine ?" I replied with "Hmm, so?" . He looked at me "so Why the hell were you drooling over Damon Salvatore" I couldn't do anything but laugh so hard at that time. As , I figured out that Elijah was angry because I was drooling over Damon. I laughed so hard but then I felt my waist being grabbed so tightly and I was stuck to Elijah's hard chest. My laugh stopped and he looked at me with anger again.

"um, I drooled ..I mean Yeah I did.. he was ridiculously hot and innocent , charming , seductive, sexy and most of all He was humble and I had fun with him.. he didn't made me uncomfortable around him because most of the time or we can say all the time I get uncomfortable around boys .. so yeah THAT'S WHY I DROOLED OVER HIM ..now leave me , you're hurting my waist" I answered him while my face was slightly clenched .

"Oh, so you actually kind of have a crush on him ?" He asked me with poisonous voice as he sounded so ..jealous? why? . I nodded and said "yeah may be.." . He asked me sternly " so when you have crush on someone , I don't think that we do make out thing publicly so soon .. and especially not after we just met!"

I mocked at him as he sounded so dominating "so when you have broken up with someone, I don't think that we do make out thing publicly as well.." I hinted on his kiss and gross make out with Alicia. He looked at me and said "here we're talking about you.."

I said by pushing him away as he was grabbing me so tightly "wow , When your mistake came you are brushing it off, and what was my mistake , I didn't even make out with him .. did I kiss him or did we try to tear each other's clothes off , did we ?" I asked him curtly.

His look was worth watching as he was pissed , confused , angry but innocent at the same moment and not to mention, he looked jealous "Whatever,but didn't you just get so close to him.. and you find it comfortable but whenever I got closer to you , you always pushed me away like you just did seconds ago .. when he touched you at your hip didn't you feel uncomfortable , When he kissed you on your cheek didn't you feel nervous? no you didn't because you kissed him on his cheek as well.. when he was playing with your hair didn't you get super awkward.. when he rested his chin on your bare shoulder didn't you want to punch him? Elena tell me"

I was beyond shocked because I didn't know what just happened to him "OK,I DIDN'T GET UNCOMFORTABLE, AWKWARD AND NERVOUS AND DIDN'T WANT TO PUNCH HIM BUT WHY THE HELL ARE YOU OBSESSED WITH THIS SO MUCH? YOU WERE ENJOYING SO WAS I"

He scoffed "that was flirting , Elena .. you were flirting I guess , PHYSICALLY FLIRTING ..you were supposed to be with me not him !" I just punched him on his chest and yelled again"you were making out with that bitch ALICIA , and left me alone.. what was I supposed to do damn it .. "

He then yelled in return with grabbing my arm tightly in anger "you weren't at least supposed to go with my best friend and start flirting with him and get physically casual .. you were supposed to stick with me , if you had been Alicia would have gone.."

I hissed at him while struggling to get out of his grip "oh so I was supposed to stick with you like an idiot , Elijah even if I had been there , she wouldn't have left you .. she was so into you ..and I wasn't flirting with him , I was just discussing random things with him.. and what you call physically casual , we called and thought that as dancing ..the all touchy thing was part of fun and dancing , STUPID!"

He pulled me towards him and said "ok if that touchy things were part of dancing then it is part of my anger .." Before I could ask anything else He pressed his warm, soft lips against mine and kissed me so hard . I was stunned ! but at that moment I felt _**spark of something unknown**_ in my body . I was happy but angry at the same time and I was enjoying and pissed at the same moment but I was unaware of what I should've really felt or done.

**VOTES AND REVIEWS ! **


	14. Unanswered Questions From Heart

**ELIJAH'S P.O.V: **

Rebekah , my little baby stupid and annoying sister was beating me with a pillow and she was screaming "get up Elijah!" and I was sure that if I hadn't had pillow on my face , my ear drums would have lost its ability to hear . I got up and signed her to go out so that I could organize my morning by myself , just the way I like. but then what! I remembered how the hell I reached to my bed , OH GOD! Last Night, Trevor's party! no ! Damon and Elena's Dance which made me jealous like what! then Me and Alicia's hook up! No way! then I remembered How the hell Damon touched Elena and How she enjoyed it , and how she kissed him on his cheek so did he , and how she hugged him , and how she let him touch her , and how she got so close to her NO NO NO ! WHY THE HELL DID SHE? then I remembered How I dragged Elena outside the Trevor's home , and how I was so pissed at her , and how she shouted at me , and how she was pissed at me , and then during our way to home , how I stopped my car due to her questions , and I remembered how I was so blank at her on question that was "What Happened ? Elijah"

I didn't know why I was so pissed so I remembered that I wasn't able to answer her , I remembered how I got out of car and she also came outside, and how I bashed her for getting so close to Damon and how she defended her romance and flirt and sexual tensions with Damon , I remembered how she taunted me for being with Alicia , and then I remembered the worst or may be the best part that How the hell I kissed her as a revenge . OH GOD! I REMEMBERED THAT WHEN SHE SAID THAT SHE HAD CRUSH ON DAMON AND THE TOUCHY THING SHE HAD WITH DAMON WAS ALL PART OF DANCE , SO I REMEMBER THAT HOW I KISSED HER SAYING THAT NOW IT WAS MY PART OF ANGER OH NO NO NO NO! I shouldn't have kissed her , no way! no way! Elena! she must have been mad at me I was sure! NO WHY THE FUCK I DID THAT?

Yeah I got it , I was jealous , so much! because Elena never got so close to me like she did with Damon so I was basically angry, Jealous , pissed , awkward and confused . I didn't know why I was so hurt seeing her with someone else and I didn't know why I wanted her to look at me like she looked at Elijah and I didn't know why I wanted her to let me touch her like she let Damon and I didn't know why I wanted her to be as comfortable with me like she was with that DAMON! I didn't know anything .

I didn't know why I kissed her ? May be I wanted to make her realize that only I could touch her and Only I could get close to her and Only I could make her laugh not someone else . BUT WHY!? I was so confused but then I remembered that What happened after that , After I kissed her I remembered that When I parted away from her after that stupid , dangerous kiss , how she was shocked her eyes were filled with tears and she was blank , she had nothing written on her face like it always used to be . She had no clue that why did I do , like I had no clue .

She was nervous and uncomfortable again with me . but why she always used to get nervous and uncomfortable with me ? WHY? I remembered that How I glared her after that kiss and sat inside the car and gave her sign to come inside the car , she came and we left , the whole journey we were quiet and she was shocked , she must have wanted to kill me but she stopped herself for her condition's sake, she was shivering I could sense that. WHY DID I DO THAT ? I RUINED MY FRIENDSHIP WITH HER ? AND BET ! THE BET! IF SHE WAS NOT MY FRIEND , THE BET IS IMPOSSIBLE ! I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO COMPLETE THE BET IF SHE WASN'T MY FRIEND . OH SHIT!

I remembered that her house came and she left without saying goodbye , By the Way Why the hell was I expecting a good bye after what I did ? STUPID OF ME ! she walked towards Gilbert house without looking back at me , she was gone to her home then I drove off , I drove to bar and I remembered that I got heavily drunk there and wasn't stopping drinking , but why was I drinking , because I was just jealous or there was something else ? then I remembered that I stopped drinking because I saw someone may be it was Klaus or Kol who took me here , as I was so drunk so I couldn't remember after me being in drunk state , how I came her and with whom? . Now I was sitting on my bed with eyes wide opened, Jaw dropped and I was worried that how would I apologize to Elena . I just shook my head and screamed in irritation "HOW WILL I!?" just then Father and Nicklaus came and Father asked "Why the hell did you drink so much last night , if Nicklaus hadn't seen you , you wouldn't have been here ALIVE and what are you screaming ?"

I just didn't give attention to what was he saying and I got up and went to bathroom when I came back , I found Nicklaus And Father standing at my door with folded hands and worried faces I sighed in annoyance but then I started to get ready as I had to go to Elena to ask for forgiveness. Nicklaus asked "where are you going? today is Sunday ..No office remember !?"

I glared at him and answered "I am getting ready , because I have to meet her at any cost now just get out ! Father you please go out too " Nicklaus' eyebrow frowned and said "don't say you're on your playboy self again .. you are going to meet her so it means a GIRL .. "

I rolled my eyes "yes , A GIRL because I am not gay ! what is your problem if I am going to meet a girl , and I am not in my playboy self again .. she is just a friend" Father asked with suspicion "Who's that girl?"

I shook my head in irritation as I never liked investigation and they were busy with stupid interrogation duh! "Father don't worry, I am still VIRGIN! " I emphasized on virgin's "N" so he rolled his eyes with a giggle and went to his room but for few seconds Nicklaus checked me out and then he went out too, why the hell was he staring at me like that? Bloody idiot siblings I have! GOD! I wore a plaid Blue shirt and my sleeves were rolled up to elbows and I wore dark grey jeans . So SUNDAY type look! I ran outside my room and then outside my house , Sat in my car and drove off to Elena's home

**ELENA'S P.O.V:**

I didn't sleep the whole night , because I was thinking why the hell Elijah reacted like that ? he kissed me and he knew that I never liked such things but he did ? WHY? but the most interesting part was the one when I felt something really unknown when his lips met mine , it was like sparks fly , my body was shivering but from inside I was happy , but at the same moment I was angry with him too may be because I wanted my first kiss to be different than that one, he kissed me because he was trying to show possession , because he was trying to show that if Damon could touch me like that he could do much more than that . He didn't kiss me because he wanted , he kissed me because of this stupid reason and I was fool , such a fool to feel something! he is a playboy and he actually accepted to me too and last night I saw him with Bitch Alicia too and he was so on her too but in spite of all me being the biggest idiot felt something , yeah that was unknown but I actually thought that may be there was something . I was stupid! I was stupid to think that Elijah Mikealson could ever care for me and my feelings or my priorities , i was an idiot to think like that!

I heard Jenna calling me downstairs , I went "Elena , I am going to a friend's home .. she needs a hand in decorating her new house so may be it will take a whole day , I will come late I guess .. till Night I guess so please don't go anywhere alone .."

I nodded and then she left , I just sat on a couch in hall and then switched on the TV , I was switching between the channels but none of those things caught my attention as My mind was still on Elijah and his behavior last night. Why was he so jealous when he was also busy with a slut? why was he so hurt to see me with Damon ? Why was he so pissed when I said that Damon was my crush? Why he chose to kiss me to show his bloody possession? My thoughts were disturbing me so much so I threw the remote in anger and I felt warm string of tears falling from my eyes .

I couldn't help but cry . why was I crying? again disturbing and unanswered question . I just hate all of this . why Elijah did come to my life ? I was better before him? First he got to close to me , then since the starting he made me want him , he made me want to kiss him , he made me want to be around him but I , I actually controlled all my desires but then last night he was too much! TOO MUCH ! My life was changed after he came , His presence changed me , i was such a boring person but then last night I went to sexy party which had never been my type ! I went for him , I went so that I could feel him right beside me , but most of the time he spent with that bitch so when I spent my time with gentleman Damon , he got pissed and jealous and mad and crazy and whatever ? WOW !

I heard a doorbell so I wiped my tears off and walked towards the door , when I opened the door I was super shocked to see him , I saw Elijah ! I saw Elijah ! I saw Elijah ! no no no! why was he here? my heart was pounding and that time I felt the same feeling like I felt when I kissed him ; Happy, confused, emotion, loved, angry, pissed and all mixed feelings . I wanted to hug him so badly ! WHAT? HUG HIM ! no way! I controlled my all desires and then Looked at him with emotionless and blank eyes so that he couldn't read me , and to mention that I was expert at showing such emotionless eyes . Elijah just said "hey!" and I was feeling shivers in my body.


	15. Love May be?

**ELENA'S P.O.V:**

I was shocked to see him but I tried to act normal and because of our last night's encounter I didn't know how to actually react He was standing at my door and then said "hey" with deep,confused tone. I nodded and let him come inside. He walked inside towards the hall and then I closed the door and walked towards him. He sat on the couch while caressing his neck in awkwardness, I sat in front of him on another couch. We were quiet and that silence was haunting us both,I wanted him to start so I didn't even bother to speak up.

He came close to me and sat beside me, I got uncomfortable so I bit my bottom lip. He muttered "Elena, ?"

I replied him with a look, I looked at him with the eyes that craved for him, I don't know why but yes my heart my eyes were craving for Elijah. He continued " um, I am sorry for last night! "

He was sorry, he was sorry for kissing me. Oh how foolish of me to think for a second that he may have felt something like I did but no! Actually he was regretting and was sorry wow! So I was pissed, then I said " ok!" He was like the most confused human being on earth

His eyebrows were frowned and mouth was opened a little, I tried to get up but I found his hand on my waist pulling me towards his body, by his pull I was almost on his lap. He basically yelled " what do you mean by Ok? ?"

I pushed him away a little and then looked at him with frowned eyebrows too and asked " what do you mean? Elijah"

He glared at me and came closer to me "didn't you feel anything" he was coming closer to me so I hardly gave his words attention,his lips were moving with words but his face was an inch away from mine.

I asked as I was confused about his inquiry " what? Feel what? when? "

He grabbed my face from jawline and his thumb was caressing my cheek, I felt shivers in my body he mumbled " didn't you feel something when I kissed you?"

I didn't want to admit so I shook my head saying No.! I could see that he was hurt but why was he hurt ,he kissed me because he wanted to show the possession over me not because of some feelings.

I replied as he was walking towards the door with crashed expressions " Elijah, why should have I felt something when it was only because you wanted to show how much control you have over me"

He turned towards me and looked at me with unbelievable eyes, it was like I said something wrong but you know right, I did say truth. He spoke up " I wanted to show my possession over you because you were mine damn it! Not Damon's! " his tone went higher with every word and he broke the vase in anger. His jaw was clenched and fists too, that was the same Elijah that I saw when I was with Damon.

I yelled at him and I was feeling so sad from inside " no.! You showed your possession because it hurt your ego that I was comfortable with him more than you. It was not because you wanted me to be yours. " I felt the string of warm tears again on my face and I started wiping them off but it weren't stopping. He walked to me and wiped them off, cupped my face and rested his forhead on mine saying " you're wrong this time Elena, I promise you that it was not just for ego"

I shook my head and said "liar" . He was shaking his head in denial but I was believing the word "liar" for him but he then confessed " believe me " I asked "how, give me one good reason ". to confess" I wanted to kiss you before this Damon situation ..and you know we had no one who could make me want to show my control over you so I kissed you and I felt something but I don't know what was it"

A part of me wanted to believe but again I remembered that how he kissed Alicia and was rude to me and Damon and then the revenge kiss so I didn't believe him and said " if you felt, you wouldn't be regretting our kiss"

He must have felt different than what I felt, he must have felt us in a friendly way not the way I did so I actually kept quiet. He said while pinning me to wall while locking me between his arms and uttered " I didn't regret our moment ..who told you "

I snapped " so why the fuck you said sorry"

He looked extremely puzzled and sensitive but then he blurted out in annoyance " so what was I suppose to do? I thought you would be angry so I came to apologize and save our mysteriously strange relationship..."

I yelled in the same tone as his " you were suppose to come and comfort me with another kiss, bloody fool Elijah"

His eyes were widened and his body was stiff, his words stopped in a way and didn't come out from his mouth and I was equally shocked on what I just said so before I could process that all I felt my lips were being crashed with others and his hand was pulling me up from floor and he kissed me this time it was with passion,care,kindness, devotion and ...Love may be! He was playing with my hair with his other hand and my hands wrapped around his neck immediately. He then pulled my legs up and I slightly jumped onto him and wrapped my both legs around his waist. He was still kissing me but What were we doing? WHY were we doing that?


	16. Yes, It is Love!

**Elijah's P.O.V:**

Yeah, I went to her home to say sorry for my indecent behavior of kissing her in midnight in the middle of road in anger!, I went to her home and I saw her and I felt what I always used to feel when she was in front of my eyes, I wanted to hug her and say that I wasn't sorry for kissing her but , I had to apologize as Elena was not happy with our kiss last night and whenever I thought that How Unhappy was she with my touch, I got angry, pissed and confused but then I noticed her nodding and allowing me to come inside her home, I went to hall and sat on couch. I apologized and got no reaction then got more angry and asked if she had felt something when I kissed her , She reacted like she didn't even felt a half of spark of something unknown but her eyes were twinkling at my question so I was confused that which reaction was true , her eyes or her body language?. I was sad by the way so I was walking out of her hall but just in way she started conversation again saying that I kissed her to show how much control I had over her so she felt nothing! wait what!?

Definitely I wanted to show my possession because she belonged to me not Damon and then I cleared this to her , but she didn't believe and I was trying hard to make her believe that but she thought I regretted kissing her but I knew that I wasn't but why was she thinking like that? so she cleared that I said sorry that meant I was regretting our moment. I was beyond shocked because I myself knew that I apologized because I thought she minded it and I couldn't think about loosing her at least as a friend! but really if not apologize, what reacted should I have given her . I asked her but her reply left me happy and confused at the same time She said that I should have comforted her with another kiss not apologize! OMG , I didn't know what but my hands and body were quivering and my heart was filled with pleasure and joy but my mind was still boggled at what she said .

Did she really want me to kiss her !? OMG I was happiest person on earth that moment so I left no time and Kissed her but this time it was all full of passion, care, feelings and Love ..may be!?. I enjoyed so did she. I was playing with her hair and she had her hands around my neck , she was already tip toed so I pulled her up a little and she wrapped her legs around my waist with a slight jump . I couldn't do anything but kiss her and exploring my feelings . I couldn't believe that I was kissing ELENA , the great, competent , gorgeous girl who was 100 times better than me but she chose me to kiss her . I was on cloud 9 with happiness rushing through my vein.

I then pulled myself back from our passionate and caught breath while my head was resting on her for head. I looked at her and her eyes ! OH GOSH , her eyes were twinkling even more now. She seemed happy and there was nothing better in that world for me in that moment than seeing her happy . this time there was nervousness but that was filled with our passion, there was uncomfortable thick air but it was filled with my craving for her . We wanted each other. We craved for each other . Yes ,! I wanted her , I wanted Elena to be mine forever . She caressed my cheek and said" I am sorry I lashed out on you yesterday .. I didn't mean that and I promise Damon and I were only dancing , we got cozy but I wasn't thinking in that way for him"

I asked with a smirk plastered on my face "Ok, I get it now.. but thinking in that way means" I was being really annoying . I loved to annoy her as she looked even more cute when she was annoyed. She replied "it means that I didn't think about him in the way I thought and felt about ...you" She smiled. I pulled her even more closer and asked "what did you feel and think about me?" She was really annoyed now, She knew that I knew how much she hated me inquiring about things to her but I was doing that so she pulled herself away from my grasp and finally put her feet on floor and then punched me on my chest glaring at me "Elijah!" she was warning me with her sexy,hard tone and she was basically wanting me to not ask about her feelings . Come on! I had right to ask what she felt for me and It would help me to figure out what I felt for her.

I pouted and said "its not fair, you are true to your words and you are moral, noble so you must understand that ..you should tell me about your feelings ..for me so that I can explore mine" She rolled her eyes but with slight smile on her face and uttered "you can explore yours ..I didn't stop you" .I grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on her palm She had her eyebrows knitted but her eyes were responding to my touch. I didn't say a word and walked closer to her while planting kiss till her elbow then she stopped me and whispered as I was so close to her "Elijah, can you please stop that! I am not habitual of this version you .."

I crunched my eyebrows and gave her a quick peck on lips and said in excitement "but why? this is not the first time .. we are this close" I pointed to the littlest space between us . So she responded with a blush! yeah! hippy! hurrah! she was blushing and I was getting happy and excited like a 2 year old baby was watching a big store of toys for himself. I was acting like a kid "Elijah, This is the first time I am comfortable with our closeness so ... I am not habitual"

Yeah! she was right it was the first time we were so comfortable as mostly all the time she got nervous and left me . We were smiling like an idiots but then I picked her up and went upstairs , she was screaming . I walked in her room oh gosh! how could she keep her room so clean and organized that was the first thought that rushed to my mind with my feet walking inside her room while she was in my arms giving me death glares .

I made her lay on her bed and I left no seconds but pressed my lips against her . She was boggled but she then kissed me back. Our tongues were moving in sync and I then covered her with my body as I was over her . I moved a little downwards and planted some sweet kisses on her jawline then to her chest and crook of her neck. I felt incredibly amazing that Elena was so happy with me . I wanted her to look at me with love and she did . I wanted her to let me touch her and be comfortable and she was . That was all I needed now I needed to admit her feelings and I was sure that she would . So soon! I was so onto her , she unbuttoned my shirt as I took her top off.

My hands were running on her entire body and her hands were racked in my hair , I dug my hand under her waist and pulled her up we both sat and I kissed her I wanted to say that what was my feelings but as I was egoistic I wanted her to say first And I was pretty sure that she wanted me to admit first because I knew my Elena, she was like that egoistic like me .. we were different but now we were one. Our souls were one, Our hearts were one , and our bodies were one too. She was my and only my Elena, not someone's else. I felt for her yeah may be ..love? what could else it be? I was a fool!

I bit her bottom lip , sending her a love bite. She kissed my shoulder and I could feel the tingling sensations in my body , I caressed her rose flushed cheeks with my lips. her fingers were gently making design to my back at spine as I was busy giving her the pleasures of heaven. It was our heaven which had feelings , unconditional feelings in air. We were enjoying . We were happy . We wanted it to be forever , We wanted us to be forever , Oh God! I never felt like this with any girl .

How much Stupid that was ! definitely she was Elena not just an ordinary girl . She was the only girl who ignited a different kind of spark in me, I was a bad boy who used to make out with different girls and now this girl Elena, changed me to someone who was capable of something rare like LOVE. Yeah! Love was a rare feeling and especially for people like me who never believed in it. My every kiss on her body was infusing flame and sparks in her body so was her touch . She changed me , she made me someone who could achieve this rare feelings called love. and yes I loved her ! it was love! no doubts it was love!

I pulled myself back from our passionate make out scene and I cupped her face and looked at her passionately as she was beautifully staring at me in need of my words which were about to spill from my mouth , I asked her "did you figure out what you felt for me?"

She replied while biting her bottom lip "Um, Just half hour ago when you came and said sorry and I thought you were regretting our moments together so that moment I was in confusion about my feelings for you but now I am clear about what i felt "

I licked my bottom lip and said " Me too, Elena.. I know what I felt for you too .. I explored the sensations , the deep emotions, the burning desires , the sparks , the jealousy, the flaming tensions, the need of each other and now I came up with this .. that I .. Elijah Mikealson has been sealed in a bond that will never cease .. that is rare .. that is pure .. that is true .. and that is love! ... I LOVE YOU Elena, and I mean it .."

She had her eyes filled with tears , I was sure that she was crying out of happiness. she whispered to me in her cracked voice "No one has ever said this to me .. and I am lucky that you're the one and only for me.. Thanks a lot for being true to me from the first and I love you too.. I don't know how or when or whatever ..but the only thing I know is that I am madly, truly, deeply, wildly in love with you... and especially THANKS AGAIN FOR BEING HONEST WITH ME FROM THE FIRST "

I hugged her and planted a kiss on her shoulder . She and I admitted our feelings and I was unable to believe this fact . Elena was in love with me and she also didn't know since when like me ! OH MY GOD THANKS FOR BEING TO KIND TO ME ! I thanked God too for giving me this girl . I pressed my lips again on hers and I pressed her body to lay on bed and then I was on top of her again but before we could do much , Jenna came upstairs and scanned us with big, confused eyes .

I got out of bed and put my shirt on so did Elena. We thought she was going to kick my ass but I was stunned by her behavior she screamed with chipmunk tone "Oh my God, Elena ..I told you , you both have a thing .. OH GOD! I am happy for both of you .. " she came inside running and gave me and Elena a hug . But me and Elena were staring at each other . Jenna continued" Don't worry, don't be scared ..i like you both together .. and I am planning your wedding .. tell me which venue, month, date , ring um gold or diamond , and other preparations .. i think December is a good month for marriage right .. honeymoon place and .."

Elena interrupted her and exclaimed "OH WOAH!.. Calm yourself down Jenna, We are not getting married like .. tomorrow ... so just calm down .." I burst out laughing at Jenna's excitement and Elena's reaction and jumped on Elena's bed , her bed sheet was already so messed up with our little make out session but with my careless, funny jump . It turned to the worst one. Elena yelled at me "get out of my bed, you punk! .. you ruined my bed sheets .. I don't like messed up room you know that"

I threw a cheap joke "well, darling we'll be ruining more bed sheets don't scream again on that " I winked at her but then me and Jenna were laughing so wildly and we were really acting like paranoid but Elena was embarrassed with my joke and covered her face with her palms . She screamed again "get out! Elijah get out! .. you ..Jenna, why the hell are you laughing on his stupid jokes .. you should have been kicking his ass"

I defended myself and gave a peck on her lips and said my GOODBYE to Jenna and Elena and then went from there happily . While I heard Jenna making fun of Elena's embarrassment , I couldn't stop laughing and went outside the house , sat on my car and drove off but then My smile was vanished , my eyes were like ..dead leaves , I went to pale and I felt sweat on my for head because I remembered something awful . I remembered Elena's confession and I remembered her words "_thanks for being honest with me from the start" _and then I realized that i wasn't honest with her , I started this all because of bet even though I never wanted to get included in that bet but still I was in . At first I was nice to her because of bet but then I really fell for her .

But should I have told her about the bet? Love was being honest and trust was the second name of time but What if she rejected me after knowing about the bet . I knew Elena , that she wouldn't accept me and my love after she got to know about our stupid bet! so I decided that I would tell my buddies to stop this bet game and if they wanted to tell this to my enemies that I couldn't loose the the love of my life by dumping her for that fucking bet they were allowed , but i decided to stay in love with Elena and to stop fussing about the bet. BET MY FOOT! Elena was my life so I couldn't loose her and I wouldn't I promised my self!

** the previous chapter was so short, so here I updated a new one so fast for you guys! What do you think is next for Elena and Elijah after all they finally confessed their love? but will the bet situation change anything?**

**REVIEWS AND VOTES ARE NEEDED!**


	17. Eternal Love

**AFTER 3 MONTHS~ **

**Elena's P.O.V:**

Its been 3 months and I was dating the Elijah Mikealson, Dating him was the hardest and the sweetest thing of my life because you know, Elijah has always been so annoying like he couldn't just stand a guy beside me , he used to beat every guy who ever tried to flirt me, gosh! he was so possessive. He changed a lot, from egoistic to the sweetest ,calm person was very hard for him but he did for me. In these 3 months he changed me too, his love changed me to a better person , His care, passion, love , feelings provoked me to be the best thing for him like he was for me. We spent nights in his farmhouse too which I never thought I would do, We went to concerts and swayed our hips ,we danced a lot which I never thought I would ever do, We did pranks on unknown people and annoyed them which was the hardest but funniest thing I ever did. I gained weight too because my sweetheart Elijah wanted to take me dinner for like every day,We went for shopping a lot which had never been my taste, I became a better, fun loving person with no ego and attitude. These 3 months with him were the best of my life, He actually gave me everything I wanted in these months I loved him so much so did he. We spent most of our time in office by talking and some PDA on which we often got scolded by Mikeal ,only Mikeal knew about our relationship his siblings were unaware as he wanted to tell them after he proposed me. He was used to come to my place and we used to watch movies and cuddle and other stuff as Jenna never minded him coming over my place. I went to his buddies' parties too and now I was getting along iwth his friends too especially Trevor and Damon. I actually spent some time with Damon before too If you remember haha! Now Damon was in LONDON continuing his Father's business there and I heard that he has been doing really well there with his father. he was a nice guy though. Elijah made me a kind of girl who would smile like an idiot while staring at ceiling for no reason, who would blush remembering each kiss and each touch. He changed me to the REAL ELENA inside me who used to crave for love more than anything.

"Hey baby, Good Morning" I felt Elijah's warm breath on my neck while his hands were wrapped around me tightly, I opened my eyes and replied "Good Morning to you too" He kissed me on my neck and said "so today is Sunday, No office stuff.. you and me with my buddies on my house ..movies..okay" I bit my bottom lip and said "no way, I am here at my home.. resting whole day.." he got up and stared at me with frowned eyebrows and a pout , awe he was looking so cute, he then looked here and there fuming in anger.

I got up and covered my bare body with veil as we had some steamy scene last night. We loved cuddling and making out , I leaned towards him and pressed my soft lips against his and mumbled "Okay, I am coming" His eyes twinkled at me and he had a huge victory smile plastered on my face then he pushed me to bed again and leaned towards me , His hand was running through me bare body under the veil and he planted a kiss below my earlobe, and then continued giving me some sweet warm kissed towards my neck to the shoulder, My hands were racked through his hairs and I was moaning a little. he then surprised me with a kiss on my lips that was wild and crazy kiss , He has always been so unpredictable . I loved him for that reason though. He then got a little downwards then planted some hot , little kisses on the lane between my breasts, we stopped our this little scene when I heard Jenna calling us for dinner.

We got up and dressed, then went to bathroom and took bath . We went downstairs , I was in my long sweatshirt and thong while he was in his blue shirt and jeans. We took our breakfast while discussing different matters, most of the time Jenna and Elijah pulled my leg because whenever these two were together they used to pissed me off so much. I hated that and also loved them so much too. Jenna was always too impressed with Elijah so she never really stop me from having him in my room and you know what?! We both were still virgins, He never crossed the line and he always used to believe that we were each others emotionally with heart but we'd be totally each others physically after we got married. He always said that he would be so great to me as a husband and I used to laugh at his excitement of getting married to me. He and Jenna just couldn't wait in getting me married. well Now Elijah finished his breakfast and then left our house after reminding me that I had to come to his home that day

**Elijah's P.O.V: **

I remember the day when I confessed my love to Elena three months ago, It was all good, passionate moment for both of us but I remember that How I was so worried about that "bet" situation,because Actually it all started because of bet, the bet was to make her fall in love with me and then dump her but I fell for her too so I didn't want to loose her so that day I went to Trevor's house after my confession with Elena. He was the one who put the bet so I wanted to end it.

_**Flashback! (3 months ago after Elijah confessed to Elena about his love) **_

_"hey Trevor" I asked when He opened the door of his house, I went inside then he mumbled "hey, Elijah" . I sat on a couch of hall and looked around, He muttered "there is no one home.."_

_"well, Anything important" he looked concerned , but I cracked a fake smile and stated "yeah, actually, we need to talk" , He looked even more confused "talk?" , he gave me a questioning look so I nodded and offered him to sit next to me. He came to me and sat next to me._

_"so Elijah, Talk?" He sighed, I answered "yeah okay start, do you remember the bet" I asked then. He looked puzzled and said "yeah , obviously Elijah". I continued "I want you to put that bet in a garbage area because that is a garbage for me, and I am not going to do that"_

_"So making a girl fall for you is that hard for Elijah Mikealson?" He smirked and threw his taunt at me with victory look in his eyes, "No its not that hard, but the thing that's hard is to break her heart.." I stated. He opened his mouth to say something but I continued "its hard to break the heart of a girl who is madly in love with me" I said smiling like an idiot _

_"But you broke so many girls, " He inquired, I patted on his shoulder and said with a huge smile on my grin "because I never loved those girls so did they, but it was bad that I broke them too and I am really ashamed of me for that.. but this Elena Gilbert made me fall for her too, she changed me to a better loving person and I can't break her heart because I love her more than anything in this world, my love is eternal for her and I won't do it for a bet , even if you want to tell my enemies that I couldn't break up with a girl and I am a looser.. you can tell this and make fun of me but I won't hurt her she's my life" _

_I stood up and walked towards the door but I felt his hand on my shoulder, I turned towards him and said "hmm?", he smiled and said "look we are friends, best friends and that bet was just for Fun so forget it but do you really think that I am so low to make fun of you .. or provoke you to break a girl's heart who you love? I am not that bad , Elijah.. I didn't know that you also loved her, If I had knew I wouldn't have told you to do this thing.. I am happy for you..Go live you life with your love, I hope I find my girl too" He chuckled then we shared a hug._

**_Flashback over! _**

Now we are still besties and we forgot about bet stuff , He liked Elena too and he liked me being with Elena and he also thought that she was the best influence on me and the best thing that had happened to me, I didn't remember the moment I fell for her but I knew that she was my life and It was impossible to think myself without her. Now I spent my most of time with her and enjoyed every ounce of happiness with her. Today My love Elena was going to come to my home to have a party with my friends and I reminded him and then left her house.

**REVIEWS AND VOTES ..**

**SPOILERS : SOME HEART WRENCHING MOMENTS ARE ON THE WAY! :( **


	18. Its Over!

**AUTHOR'S REQUEST: ****PLEASE READ MY OTHER TWO STORIES AS WELL, GIVE THOSE A CHANCE TOO PLEASE!**

**UNDYING LOVE (Our Deepest Desire)** \- PLEASE READ IT, IT HAS JUST STARTED.

**THE WAY I LOVED YOU (Never Forgotten)**-PLEASE READ IT, IT HAS JUST STARTED.

**Elena's P.O.V: **

So the stubborn Elijah had called me several times to remind me that I had to go to his home for a movie night. Gosh! He was so obsessed. I was getting ready to go to his room. I wore a tank purple top with leather jacket while I was wearing my jeans mini shorts. I wore my boots then applied light makeup and tied my hair in a pony tail. I checked myself out and gave myself a satisfied look then went downstairs, Jenna was in kitchen I went to tell her about my night stay at Elijah's house. Elijah's parents along with his siblings are gone for a weekend for 3 days , he didn't go as he wanted to spend that whole time with me. AWE! I blushed thinking that he actually left his fun for me. I happily got out of of home and started looking for cab

**Elijah's P.O.V: **

My friends were also in my home , they were setting the couches' position and were discussing about games and all stuff. we missed Damon as he was in London he couldn't attend our fun nights, he had always been goody good but always so supportive and caring . Trevor was messing me room more than settling it so we were just throwing things at him for his stupidity. Basically we were having fun. I was waiting for Elena , I thought she wasn't going to come so I called her but she declined it and messaged me that she was in way. I felt relieved. 3 months of our relationship and it became so hard to even take breath without her for 1 second. She was part of my life , a very important one that I couldn't shake and I wouldn't ever. She came to my life and changed every bit of me and I couldn't believe that How I became a kind of guy who would buy roses for girl and who would but teddy, king sized teddy for one simple girl and who would buy her chocolates every day. I mean I had never been like this before Elena, I always used to send expensive gift to my girlfriend, but Elena taught me to love and she taught me the right way to express it, she taught me that we could express love in a way our partner wanted, like she always used to get happy with small surprises , small gifts, sweet kisses, tight hugs, She was so simple, elegant, decent girl with a pure heart. I had decided that I would propose her after My family came back from weekend fun, I thought that I would a arrange a Grand Mikealson Party and would propose her there.

"OH, Lover Boy, stop thinking about her .. just wait, she will arrive any time soon" Nate threw a pillow at me while I was sitting on my couch lost in Elena's thoughts. Gosh! I was so in love with her! I threw that pillow back at Nate and said "why you so jealous? I am thinking about my love , you think about yours ..ops you have no love.." I winked , he rolled his eyes and smirked weirdly. He was single that moment and it was about time when He was single, he was a women man all the time. They were all busy with work while I was resting like a king.

Trevor wasn't there, I went to search for him then I saw him in hall having a drink "drinking alone,?" he turned to my voice and pointed a seat beside him offering me, I went to him and pour some whiskey in a glass then we clinked our glasses and drank in one shot. He and I laughed like we achieved something really big. "I was drinking here because I knew that Elena wouldn't let us so before she could come I was having some .." He stated

I smiled and said "yeah, she doesn't like us getting drunk and do stupid things...like whatever.." , He was happily asking "so what are your and her plans for future? any baby Mikealson in a way" He teased me and then I shook my head with a huge grin and wondered at his excitement.

"Not yet, but soon..future.. I am going to propose her after my family's arrival so ..marriage on cards , if she say yes.." I was saying with scared yet excited expressions , He patted on my shoulder and said "dude, why would she say "no" don't be scared.. she won't say no, she loves you madly like you .. you both are perfect for each other , I wish the best to you and her.." He gave me a assuring huge smile so did I .

His expression then changed and he asked me concerned," Did you tell her about the whole bet situation?" . I was puzzled but I replied "No why?". He explained ,"Because As far as I know her she loves you because of your love and honesty, and no doubt you are loyal to her but don't you think you should be clear as crystal before you take your relationship to further higher levels, she values your honestly don't ruin it.."

"I am scared that she would reject me , because she is so moral Trevor, she won't like that I started my love act just for bet, she won't like that we put a bet on her, she won't like that I acted to be nice with her at first, she will be broken and she will never forgive me so I am afraid and I decided that I would never tell her this .. and you know that my love is true, what if I took it as a bet at first but now I am certain that My love is true " Trevor nodded . After half hour of waiting for Elena Trevor , Nate , Smith , Mike started to watch movies but I was waiting for Elena

I was thinking why Elena hasn't reached there till then, I was calling her but her phone was switched off, she wasn't answering any calls because of that . I was so worried because an hour ago she replied to my text saying that she was on her way and now she was not answering my calls, Was she alright? My mind was snapping at me and sending me scary Ideas, I got worried and I left to Gilbert house, I reached there and talked to Jenna about Elena.

"is she here? she didn't come to my place" I asked.

"No she isn't here, she told me that she was going to your house. " she replied with crunched eyebrows and pale look

"But she didn't come there, and her phone is switched off?" I told her , Jenna was panicked but I calmed her down and made sure that everything was gonna alright and Elena must have been okay too.

I was so worried, beyond worried, Elena never did that before. She at least used to pick her phone every time but now she was just disappeared . I went to her every friend's home but she wasn't there then I checked out her favorite spots but she wasn't there too, I was hell worried, My love Elena was just vanished and wasn't returning to my calls , My heart was sinking and I felt like I was dying but then I received a message saying that

_"sorry for not coming to your place but I had to go to meet someone, it was urgent and I am here busy with someone else" Elena Texted me _

_"Okay, but are you okay.. you didn't inform Jenna too? with home by the way" I replied to her with a sigh that at least she was okay._

_"I have informed her too now, and I am with a friend.." Elena texted me_

_"friend? who?.." I inquired with some unusual thoughts as Elena was behaving differently._

_"stop inquiring Elijah.. and I am really Fed up with your these tactics , you are always so annoying like this .. stop being a pain in the ass for me" Elena's text to me that left me numb on my place_

_"why are you behaving different , Elena" I asked , as what she said in her text was just too rude, she never was rude to me like this. Yeah I annoyed her many times but she never really seemed to be bothered ._

_"Your'e again inquiring ,Elijah.. I think ..we are over now.." Elena's Text._

_"What the hell did you just say?" I asked her, she said that we were over but why, what was she saying , why was she behaving like this, what happened to her? I was worried and I had tears in my eyes._

_"I said, We are Over .. I don't wanna keep any relation with you , Elijah .. ITS ALL OVER, Bye ..don't text me again.. just remember that ITS OVER" she texted me and forbade me to text her again but why , why did she hurt me like that? was she in senses? what happened to her? I was in the middle of road and I sat under the tree thinking about her rude behavior and her break up , I cried my heart out._

**to be continued,**

**REVIEWS AND VOTES FOR AN UPDATE! **

**WHAT DID JUST HAPPEN? ANY GUESSES? **


	19. Letting You Go

**Elijah's P.O.V:**

How could she do this to me? How could she end us up like that? what had just happened? why did she break my heart? what was the reason? Didn't she love me? Did she betray me? But Why? I gave her love with all my heart. I tried to make her the happiest person alive in this planet, I tried to make myself better for her, but then what , She told me that we're over! why? Why Elena did this to me?My mind was snapping at me and I had no idea what was happening, I was still sitting under tree It was midnight and I had missed calls of my friends but I actually didn't received them purposely , I didn't want to tell them that the love of my life just broke up with me for no reason. I was heartbroken and my face was wet as my tears were soaked , but then I stood up and walked towards my car and wiped away my tears and vowed to find out the sudden change of her , I wanted to know what was racing in her mind because I know her heart wasn't strong enough to let me go, she may have let his mind control her heart and I wanted to know why? My love was stronger and I believed in it. I wanted to know that what have I done so wrong to deserve this. I actually wanted to marry her and have kids, grow old and die together so did she but now she wanted us to be over. No way! I wanted to find the reason behind her betrayal. I sat on my car and drove to my home. I came inside, saw no friends thought they must have been gone as It was too late . I went to my room and saw all those preparations I made for Elena and my fun night . I was hurt, I was broken beyond repair. I laid on my bed with eyes glued to ceiling and I was reminiscing all those memories that I had spent with my love Elena, who had now gone mad. I was sleepy but I couldn't sleep as I was so restless. Morning came with new questions arising in my mind then I got ready to go to office.

I reached there and saw Elena already there, she was in different clothing than usual. She was in full sleeved crop top with pencil skirt. Was that a special day? or was she celebrating our break up? I went to her and saw her typing, she didn't even look at me. I stood beside her for few seconds but after few seconds of her ignorance ,I pulled her with her arm and made her face me she had empty face with nothing written on it, Usually she had her eyes filled with Love for me and her lips craving for mine with blush on cheeks ,but now it was all gone, I was wondering that how in such a short notice she could forget our love? how? I stared her for few seconds then said "what the fuck has happened to you? she ignored my question and tried to get out of my grasp but it was not easy as I was holding her so tightly. I yelled at her "what a nice betrayal Elena, please explain it" She didn't reply, and then got successful in getting out of my grip.

I grabbed her from her waist then, she screamed "leave me!" , I yelled too "why?" She rudely said "because I want you to leave me once for all Elijah, stop being so desperate" . I knitted my eyebrows but I was sure that hurt could be seen from my eyes easily,"desperate? I am in love with you damn it.. I am not desperate one, I just wanna know why are you doing this all" . She laughed mockingly and said "what love? there is no such thing between us Elijah, I remember that I told you"

"and you believe that I believe your those words" I questioned, she replied "you should , as I was saying truth that we were over .. get over it Elijah, break up is not new to you right?". I was angry and I wanted to kill myself "because this time it was love Elena".

She was laughing ,mocking me " I don't care Elijah, when I am gone you will be the one paying for girls to spend nights with you, I am sure".I was so disgusted by her annoyed version "shut the fuck up Elena, and what do you mean by 'when i am gone'" I asked.

She said with a huge smile plastered on her face and I knew that It was not true "I am going to London , I have a new job there.. I will get good opportunities in every thing there.. I was typing my resignation letter" .

I rushed to her , pinned her to wall and said "don't you ever dare to leave me,Elena". She pushed me away and stated "Its my life and I can do whatever I want". I had my eyes filled with tears "why are you doing this to me? don't you love me? why suddenly did you say that we were over , Please at least explain ,I'll make it up to you?

"Oh God, stop with this drama.. If you want to know reason so here it is , the reason is that I am fed up with you and I want to get rid of you , and I don't love you anymore.. Elijah I am going to new city to have a new life , new job, new experiences and new people too.. so forget me "

She took the print out and and put it into her file , grabbed her bag and was about to leave, I could see the betrayer look on her face and I wanted to say that How much I was hurt but I realized that It was of no use because she would never care and would throw some filthy words at me again. so i didn't try to explain that How much I loved her and How much I wanted her in my life and how much I was broken by her this attitude, I wanted to hug her but I knew that new Elena Gilbert would push me away and would give me some explanation related to how much she wanted me to stay away and blah blah blah! I wanted to give her soft , warm touch of my lips on hers to make it up to her , to make her smile but I knew that my Gilbert Princess was changed, and she would never care about my feelings , never! Before she could turn away from me and leave, I twirled her around and made her face me again , I asked "so are you sure that you want to end us .. for no reason?" . She rolled her eyes and said "unlimited percent sure, Elijah". I repeated "are you?" . She looked annoyed and replied "yes! , I am going to have a better job, better experiences and better opportunities there in London but I know that I would fine better people than you there too..SO JUST GET OVER IT! WE JUST BROKE UP NOT ENDED OUR LIVES"

I let her go and I sat on my seat thinking about every moment I spent with her , every laugh we share together, every kiss, every cuddling night, every fight we had, every stupid unnecessary argument we had, every embarrassing encounter we had with each other, every thing one to all. I was clueless as I made Elena my life and I made her the reason of my every breath and my heart beat used to say her name but now she wasn't with me , she wasn't loving me so I had no reason to live , I looked around the room where I first met her , where I first figure out that I wanted her soft lips' taste, where I drooled over her thousand times , where Elijah and Elena basically started but now it was empty with papers, files, pens, computer , and lonely Elijah with no purpose of life but then Suddenly a photo frame of Elijah with his Family interested his gaze so he held it and stared it then said "now I have purpose"

"now I will live for my family like I used to, what if she left me.. i have a life , and I will live ! what if she betrayed me ? what if she broke my heart for no reason? what if she gave me a chance and then took it away by herself, WHAT IF I LOST THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, I will learn to live without her.. first time ever in my life fell in love but no! I had to get unlucky in that !..Elena Betrayer Gilbert I will learn to live with out her, in a better and successful way, I will not let your betrayal affect me, never! I will live ..HAPPILY!" I vowed to myself with a stiff,careless, no humanity expression on my face. A client came and I let him come inside and started to discuss some deal's info with him, he asked about my partner Elena so I replied "she is gone, I don't have any partner any more.. I am the one to rule here" I had slight,rude, mean smirk on my face. He nodded and then we got busy in office work, I tried hard to forget her but she was always in my mind and heart so I decided to defeat my feelings for her every time ,it used to arise.

"I AM LETTING YOU GO ,Elena and I will let go of my feelings for you too..." I vowed again to my broken,hurt heart.

**THIRD PERSON'S P.O.V:**

"Did you and Elijah fight" Jenna asked Elena, she was packing her bag with no interest with what was Jenna saying . Elena gazed Jenna and said "we broke up, as I am going to London , I didn't want him to baby sit me there too.."

"Why the hell did you.." Jenna asked with shocked expressions, Elena cut her off and said "because I was fed up of him , and I wanted to get rid of that bloody annoying shit.." Jenna shook her head and said "that is not you, Elena..he loves you madly and so do you..so why this all?"

"I don't love him anymore, and he will move on ..don't worry" Elena replied while she tied her hair in a pony tail. She then grabbed her passport and all other important stuff with her bag and said "goodbye" to Jenna with a hug and kiss, Jenna tried to ask "are you sure about.." Elena cut her off "bye , bless me Jenna for a better future" Jenna nervously nodded and then let her go.

_Then Elena left for London, while Elijah decided to move on with his life and defeat his feelings for Elena who just betrayed her for no reason_

**STAY TUNED FOR MORE! REVIEWS AND VOTES ARE NEEDED FOR AN UPDATE!**

**SO WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING ANY CLUES? YOU GUYS MUST BE HEART BROKEN :( I am Sorry ! **


	20. Hatred For Love

** 2 years later: **

Mikealson Empires has reached to an unbeatable level, They were ruling , They were successful than ever. Their success was beyond perfect and their success was not because of Mikeal it was because of the once careless Elijah Mikealson who is so serious and hardworking now. His morning started with work and his night also was spent with work. Elijah has changed into a fine person . Once he was so careless that his father used to be so worried for him and due to that he also let Elijah work with partner Elena but as they fell in love and she left him without giving any reason. So it effected Elijah so deeply and he was so hurt. Elijah vowed that he would forget Elena and he found a way which was getting too busy in work and forget her. The old Elijah who used to be so talkative, fun loving has changed to mean, rude angry young man who loved to stay quiet most of the time. He didn't used to spent time with buddies any more or make out with girls. He also didn't like to even interact with his siblings too who never knew about his relation with Elena but Micheal knew so when he got to know about this, he refused to believe that Elena would betray him like that so he kept trying to contact Elena but couldn't reach.

** ELIJAH'S P.O.V :**

Papers were gathered and I was dealing with those papers which had so many mistakes , I mean what kind of employees were they. Couldn't they do even one file properly. Careless Attitude ! I was so pissed due to that. Sitting on office working like there was no tomorrow wasn't a big deal for me anymore. Since last 2 years i have been doing this only . I wasn't even do the talking and enjoying which used to be my daily snack. I have changed, A betrayal changed me to someone i never thought I'd be. Love once changed me too but then it broke me too. Why the hell was i remembering that. Its not in my life anymore. She has gone , and I have forgotten her. Someone knocked at the door "come in" I responded

Dad came inside and i passed a glance then he sat in front of me "are you ok?" He asked . I replied "yeah" . He stated "but i don't think so"

"Dad! Why every time you come to me and ask this same question repeatedly. . I am alright and why would i be not Ok?" I exclaimed.

He then replied "you were still thinking about her" he said making me angry, i got up from my seat and yelled " I wasn't thinking about her"

Dad came to me and out his hand on my shoulder saying " you never stopped thinking about her since she left so stop pretending and go find her..she is your life"

I yelled again " dad stop! She isn't my part of life anymore..she left me and i have forgotten her"

Dad replied "as if i believe ". I uttered " believe it or not but i have forgotten her, now why are you in my cabin?"

Dad took a sigh and said " you have to go to London for Mr Jack Hemming's Project .. Fin is gone to New Zealand for Aria Estate opening.. so i have told them that you're coming"

I nodded and said " Ok, whats the project?" Dad replied "emailed you all details but i know that our company and another one more company from London is going to work in that project together.. i hope you do your best in this too"

I nodded again then Dad left from my cabin. I was thinking about Elena again , why couldn't I just forget her once for all? I had this question plastered in my mind. I had her memories, her words, her kiss, her touch still in my heart. I had no idea about her then but still I was remembering her, the thing is I had tried to forget her but I couldn't and for these 2 years, I have been pretending that I have forgotten her or I didn't care about her anymore but the thing is I never really did forget her, I never stopped thinking about her, she had always been in mind. I still was unaware that why'd she leave me? I still was so hurt that why she broke my heart? I was still ..in love I GUESS! but I shrugged all my feelings and only concentrated on my career .

I went outside the office , sat in car drove to home. When I reached there I saw my mom and my brothers and my sister there. They used to be so frank towards me but since Elena left, I actually punished them instead of Elena, I stopped interacting with them. It definitely hurt them a lot,But I couldn't talk to them. They didn't know about my relationship with Elena only dad knew so If i had tried to talk to them, I might have spilled all of memories,pain , hurt and it would hurt them too so I didn't. I was at my worst stage and no one could ever imagine how hurt was I. I went to my room without having a talk to my family. I started packing my bags as I was leaving for London and Dad told me that night flight was mine. So I made sure that I wasn't leaving any important stuff . I put all files in bag and clothes etc. I checked my email as Dad sent me details of project. I analysed those all and felt quiet sure that it would be an awesome project. Dad told me that anyone company would also invest in this project with Mr hemming , but he didn't told me which. I was wondering about that too.

I never used to feel excited about anything after she left,she took everything about me with her too. She took away Elijah , the old Elijah or she broke the old Elijah when she left. but now I was feeling excited about project and I was confused as I never felt this excited for two years. was it just for project? but I have gone to many countries for new fresh project and never really got so excited ? I was puzzled.

My mother knocked at the door, I nodded . she came inside and sat next to me , asked "how are you, son?" I stared at her and replied with slight curve on my lip at least to make her feel relaxed that I was smiling but she was my mother , she knew that I was faking "I am fine, mother"

"you shouldn't be lying to your mother" She said with a sigh of pain,hurt. I was so sad that my new behavior was hurting her so much but really I had no other choice. I vowed to never get close to someone , not only just girls but with anyone. I stood up and put off my coat and wore other while saying " I am not lying, mother"

She again looked so hurt that I was really lying "as if I believe , Elijah" I replied "believe it or not, I am telling a truth"

"why have you changed yourself so much, it is not about business I am sure. I am your mother , you should be telling your problems to me not handling it by yourself in the worst way possible" She stood up and lectured me. I rolled my eyes purposely to make her feel that I didn't care.

"Mother, I am so happy, I don't have any problems. I am not handling anything in the worst way possible . Its just I work too much and I get tired so I don't get time to socialize . " I replied by holding her arms.

she shook her head and said "but you've changed, the Elijah I knew has gone. please bring me that back. bring me my son back " She started crying, I consoled her with a hug.

"Mother, Have you seen Father, tell me when you met him was he like that, was he like so strict, workaholic and a little reserved, no he wasn't as you told me he was so fun loving, careless. so same here, I was so careless and fun loving but when I stepped into practical , hardworking world it changed me to someone else. Rudeness is needed in this field, we have to be feisty, brave enough to compete. that is the reason of my change , and Father also wanted me to be successful and I am now" I told her and the parted away from hug, wiped away her tears and now cracked a full smile. It was the first time in these 2 years that I talked to my mother. it was so amazing to see her worried for me. At least someone was!

My mother was still not believing , She was also stubborn like me "but your father didn't change in one night, he took time, his evolution was in best way possible. But I am worried for you, you have renovated yourself in the worst way possible, I am telling you Elijah. Your Father is still capable of love but you're not. Your Father still loves and gives time to his family . but you don't or you stop yourself . Now tell me if I am lying!" she basically yelled at me with cracked voice, while tears were flowing down to her she left.

I wanted to hug her or put my head on her lap and cry my eyes out and tell her about the one woman , who I loved with my full heart but she broke my heart. I wanted to tell her all but I was helpless, Elena destroyed me, Elena killed me, Elena left me incapable of love,care.

My father still used to think that I had feelings for her, that I hadn't forgotten her, that I still loved her, but the thing was I never stopped loving her, I never stopped remembering her , I never shrugged my those feelings like I vowed but now I would do all this, I would forget her, I would not love her, i would neglect my those feelings . My mind snapped and my thoughts which were of realizing that how much Elena's betrayal hurt me realized and provoked me to forget her, forget my feelings for her and forget that I ever loved her.

SHE LEFT MY HEART BROKEN AND WITHOUT LOVE. BECAUSE OF HER I DIDN'T HAVE LOVE FOR ANYONE, BECAUSE OF HER I WAS UNABLE TO SHARE MY FEELINGS, MY DEAD BUT ALIVE FEELINGS WITH MY MOTHER. SHE RUINED ME, AND SHE DID THIS ALL WITHOUT REASON! I HATED ELENA SO MUCH, I HATED ELENA SO FUCKING MUCH! It really was hard for me to hate someone who were once loved by my heart so much. but I really did hate her. I HAD SO MUCH HATRED FOR LOVE, LOVE FOR HER.

**REVIEWS AND VOTES! Hatred for Elena? really? is it possible for Elijah**


	21. Page of Past (Buddy)

**Elijah's P.O.V:**

** Elijah has reached London, He is staying in a apartment he bought there **

Finally, Traveled safely to London, I called my mom and assured her that I was fine, especially after our last conversation ,she was not in mood to let me travel to London not even for a business deal but I somehow convinced her. I put off my jacket and rested on the comfy bed, The apartment was so decent and beautiful, I was relaxed by that view. Through these 2 years ,My tastes changed too, I used to like funky things but now I was more like Old Fashioned or most on simple things. I got a call from manager of "Mr Hemmings" company , He then gave me time to meet Mr Hemmings and another company who was also investing in that project.

I decided to take some sleep as I was hell tired , I slept for almost 2 hours then I woke up and saw the watch, It was almost 4 PM, I got up and went to take shower, came back from warm shower and started to get ready for the meeting. I put on a Jet Black jeans, grey V neck shirt and Navy Blue Blazer. I wanted my look to be casual and easy . As my father always used to say that Business was not always about discipline and mannerism , sometimes for great start in business, Impression was an important key. I believed that if Impression was important, It should have been different than usual style. So, There I was, different than usual suits. I was hoping for best in my this Project , It was basically so important for our company.

I went to meet them in "GianT ManneR" Hotel, Mr Hemming's Manager accompanied me from the door. There was VIP area reserved for us, I found it pretty good for discussions. I went there, Mr Hemming was sitting on big couch in front a black glass table, He stood up for handshake, we greeted with huge grins. He offered me a seat beside him, I sat. "So, How are you doing? Mr Mikealson?" He asked deeply. "I am fine, I wonder about you?" I asked. He responded while taking a sip of his wine "Oh, I am great ..fine and shine" He winked. As far as I knew Mr Hemming, he was so devoted to his work but he had always been the fun in charge,he had so many successful deals with my father. I was impressed by his record so much. He was may be at early 50s but still so young at heart. Exciting!

"I heard some other big corporation is also taking part in this deal?" I asked with a crooked eyebrow, He responded "Yeah, He is also a young business man like you, As you are best in America, he is in UK..so much potential and devotion he has,"

"I am excited to meet him, Well, you both will be in UK through out the project's planning so I am not supposed to be here for 15 days" I chuckled ,he also smirked and responded "Yeah, As soon as the project is completed you can leave, but I would prefer that during its execution I want you here, You can work on my other young ass' office" .

"Young ass?" I asked with a smirk plastered on my face. He laughed and said "you both are young , the other business Remember right? you should have some brother time with him!" I smiled, He added "well, you are here alone, no manager?"

I shook my head "No, I like to do my work alone.. Managers are supposed to be in office, not strolling around with boss.. That is what I think" He nodded, We waited for other company, I was about to ask his name but then I saw a figure standing , talking to Mr Hemming's Manager. Mr Hemming cheered "There the other young ass.." He looked towards me , I passed a convincing smile.

He finally came towards us, and My mind stopped working ! who I saw there was none other my once Best friend, Damon Salvatore Our Gang's innocent pigeon . He was equally shocked, I was happy to see him, I knew that he went to London and made it big but I never ever imagined him and myself working on same project. I remember the bloody funny, weird Trevor's Party Night where Damon and my betrayer Girlfriend danced so closely and I got jealous, due to this jealousy I kissed her.

I remembered all of that. Memories were flooded into my mind as I stood and gave him a long hug "Long time no see, buddy". He hugged me back and responded with cracking voice "Kinda busy days, How're you?" I smiled and said "great actually" He nodded and I noticed that he looked confused , he looked worried. Why was he looking like that? My mind snapped

Mr Hemming asked "you know each other?" I nodded and said "we're best friends, Just lost touch with each other but still.." He looked excited " Oh! now you both young asses should do much better work in that project.." He was saying with sparkles in his eyes, God he was such a kiddo.

Mr Hemming offered Damon seat, he comforted himself then he asked him "so where is that pretty brunette secetery of yours, Salvatore" He said deeply while his worried face was pale, why? "Um, She is pretty busy today" . "she is a fine lady, I would like her to be around" Mr Hemming said, Damon nodded "Sure!"

Secetery? since when Damon has started to enjoy Women's company? I asked myself but I was clueless. Mr Hemming told me "she is secetery but mostly she handles every work more than he himself do and most of all she handles him very well ... like a wife" Mr Hemming elbowed Damon and chuckled, I sighed and gave my best friend a teasing look, he smiled but that was fake I could guess it. Why was he acting so differently? Business changes people that was the thought that came to my mind, his personality has always been so organized so I was wondering about the differences business has brought in him.

We started discussing about the project, Damon and My point of views matched very less but we figured out for the best thing possible , sometimes his Idea was better, sometimes mine. We were so close friends before but there he was looking so distant, may be because through these 2 years I actually stopped being around my buddies and it was all because of my dear betrayer ex - Elena Gilbert.

We were almost at the end of discussion after 2 hours, Mr Hemming said to Damon " Salvatore , Mr Mikealson will join the whole project's work on your office, I hope you don't have any issues .. " Damon was puzzled, why ? didn't he want me in his office? but I shrugged those stupid thoughts, I mean why would he not want? "Why would he have any issues, " I said, Damon nodded and said with voice cracked "No, I don't —have any— issues, Elijah is welcomed"

Mr Hemming said "Well, Young super asses, I would like you guys to do that late night work for which you both are famous for and present me 60 page Graph and details including points, I know this is hard.. but you guys are owls ..just have beer and do work but not too drunk..I want it tomorrow, I promise I won't order you guys again but I really need this tomorrow..Its urgent as I have to present it in Australia and Canada , that is a world wide project, be careful lads" He patted on both of our shoulders and left.

"So, Damon..where is your mighty Salvatore office?" I smiled, He hesitatingly said "Uh, Come .." He stood up and walked towards the door , we both had cars "will you come in mine or yours" He asked, "come on, my car.. Tell your driver to take yours to home.." He nodded and instructed his driver, He came to my car and sat on passenger seat. While we were on our way , I asked "so, why so changed?".

His words were collapsing and but he managed to say "Uh, Me no..I was tired and really need a good sleep, but I didn't get so that is why you may find me weird and ignorant" He said smilingly thinking that I couldn't guess about his changed behavior. Since when he started to lie?Oh! God! I hoped that he never asked me about Elena, I never had that guts to face my buddies after my haunting break up. and Damon didn't even know about our relationship as He was in London when all that was happening.

"so , who is that brunette secetery, more like wife...as Hemming said " I asked with a naughty smirk, I tried to act so cool, I didn't want him to find me so changed. As I was really not that talkative anymore but I had to so that he had that old Elijah's image alive in his mind. He laughed nervously "No , nothing..just a secetery , more like a caring friend.." . His cheeks were presenting a sharp pink shade and he was saying "caring friend" , Did he think I was dumb?. God! We reached 'Salvatore Building' It was really huge and perfect. Silver, Grey and white were mostly there. So 'Damon's style" He had always been in love with these three colors.

We entered to his office, Everyone there greeted me warmly , I walked towards the elevator with Damon. We reached too 23rd floor and then walked towards his majestic huge room, We were talking too but like always till then he was nervous, worried and hesitant. We started work in his room, discussed about graph and all stuff related to it. We actually had a small fight on preferences but sorted out by Damon. We both chuckled by remembering some of our old memories but he was puzzled and worried while our laugh and I was clueless and acting like old Elijah.

What was happening? I took a break as We divided our work , 30 Graphs for me and 30 for him. I had completed my 20 in 3 hours, so I really needed a break. Damon was continuously working. I wandered around his huge room, gazing every painting which had deep meanings and every antique which was probably impossible to recognize in shape. Damon's taste has always been mysterious and deep. Some one knocked at the door, Damon was busy so he didn't order to let that person inside, I went and opened that heavy glass door and my eyes were just widened and glued. I had a bitter expression plastered on my face, and I was just empty.

**Damon again, Trouble sign or not?**

**Elijah and Damon , I am worried!**

**REVIEWS AND VOTES!**

**I KNOW YOU MAY FIND IT BORING ,BUT IT WAS IMPORTANT FILLER THOUGH!**


	22. Page Of Past (Betrayer)

**Elijah's P.O.V:**

When I opened the door I couldn't believe my view, I was numb and empty there. I saw those familiar brunette hair , Those familiar Brown eyes and that familiar BETRAYER Miss Elena Gilbert, she was a little changed, Her hair were wavy and were down but in past it used to be straight and in pony tail. She was wearing a Navy Blue sleeveless crop top which exposed her abs and she was wearing mini pants which was just too mini, It wasn't even covering her half of thigh. The Elena I was seeing was too different , Why ?. Damon came from behind and her name came from his mouth "Elena.." she passed by me and gave Damon a hug and said " I was here to ask about your deal and to apologize about my absence in meeting but I think I should leave" Damon and Elena were together? This question hurt me like someone just killed me. Why was she hugging him? Damon said " Elijah is in deal so we are supposed to work here Elena.. Mr Hemmings were so excited to give this project to us.. he wanted you also to work in this" so that was the reason Damon was so hesitant and Elena was that brunette who was like a wife to Damon? God No ! I wasn't able to handle this .

Elena said "but Damon.. " she avoided my gaze , Damon put his hand on her lips and said "For me.." They were so lost in each other's eyes and My heart was ripped in pieces, Elena nodded to Damon and they moved towards table . Damon got busy with graphs and I chose to complete my work and leave as soon as possible.

I was busy with my graphs , Elena was sitting beside Damon and I was sitting in front of them. I glanced at Elena but she was busy in Laptop. Why was she avoiding me? She could've said Hi to me but she didn't? Why was I over reacting , we have broken up and exes were supposed to be like this with each other. I composed myself and then got to work again. " Have you done with dinner?" Damon asked concerned while grabbing Elena's arm gently , she nodded while her eyes were on laptop, Damon pulled her towards himself gently and she faced him with a smile "don't lie.. why do you leave dinner for work?" He asked and then added "let's go.." she protested , "no! Just go for dinner honey" Damon stated while picking up his coat and Elena also stood up .Damon said " let's go Elijah..we're going for dinner " I said " I am sorry , I am OK"

Damon forced me but I rejected his offer and I said " I'll go to my apartment after finishing this.. you both enjoy" Elena also took my side in this avoiding my gaze again " yeah OK lets go Damon". Damon grabbed her bare waist gently and they walked out of the room, I was so angry. Firstly that changed rude Elena and her dressing secondly her closeness with Damon . they irked me so much. I was hurt, It reminded me about the day when Elena left me with her rude attitude towards me.

I completed my work and left his office. I came to my apartment drunk as I was so hurt and broken I was just recovering and now she came in front of me again. Why? She was avoiding me, she was rude what was my fault? I loved her so much and she left me, she betrayed me and now she was with Damon. How could she? She never told me why she broke up with him and she never cared about my love and left me without reason. WHY? I was asking myself and screaming in anger , I put off my watch and blazer and threw it . I sat on the floor beside the bed and cried like I cried when she left me. My wounds were again hurting . The way she looked at Damon broke my heart again. WHY DID I DESERVE THIS ALL? I threw that empty bottle. Why was she doing this to me. I JUST WANTED REASON THAT WHY SHE REJECTED MY LOVE? I was asking and crying in an empty room. I saw the bed and remembered all those cuddling moments with Elena that we shared and i remembered how we confessed our love while making Love. Gosh I was just too sad. I wanted her to actually tell me my fault, my mistake which hurt her and which convinced her to break me . I wanted to ask this bloody question. I decided not to talk to her and ignore her and act like nothing happened. I got a call from Dad.

"How are you? How was your meeting" he asked. I tried to sound like usual but my voice was cracking and it got noticed by father " All Good " I replied.

" what happened? " he asked concerned. I responded " nothing, I'll talk to you later Dad I want some sleep" I wanted to end our conversation.

Dad raised his tone "tell me, Elijah" I couldn't control and I was screaming " why always I am the one to get hurt? ". he asked " tell me son why are you crying".

I stated " I am crying because I hate my life and I hate her .. so much I want to die" .

Dad started consoling me and said " who ? Elena?". I shouted " yes that Elena betrayer Gilbert". Dad asked " you saw her ?"

I laughed nervously " saw? Haha.. i felt the change in her Dad .. the second company is of my friend Damon and she is with him..avoiding me living her life with new style and attitude" . Dad was silent for moment " stop drinking and listen son.. talk to her.. talk to her about why she left you? "

" never " I said , Then I added " I decided to forget her, ignore her and do this deal and come back to mystic falls..". My dad shouted " you love her idiot. .fight for your love who is basically your life " .

" dad we fight for those who are worth fighting for, She is too far away and she doesn't wanna come to me again. She is rude to me. She avoids me and still you think that by confronting each other she would be in love with me again. She has forgotten every bit of our love. She is moved on and yes I am an Idiot that I haven't moved on till yet" Dad again said " at least ask her that what was your fault?" I shut down the phone and sat clueless and hurt.

●10 DAYS LATER ●

10 days went and I have been with Damon and Elena since then, They both were extremely close emotionally and physically too. Seeing them together always hurt me but I controlled my feelings as I wanted to ignore her but the words of Dad always coming to my mind about confronting her but I never did in these 10 days. She never talked to me neither did I. Damon and she used to spend time together and I could tolerate that but whenever Damon touched her hand, waist or thigh or kissed her for head or cheek and beside those lips I wanted to kill him.

As I always believed that touching Elena was only my right and she assured me to when we're together but now she had given that right to Damon and I wanted to die as I was not that strong to bear the love of my life touched and kissed my someone else. I reached Salvatore office and I asked Manager about Damon he said "he may be late today or not come but he told me to tell you to work here as much as you want and email him details about current profile.." I nodded and asked about Elena so he continued " Elena mam lives with Damon sir so if he's not coming and staying at home it might be possible that she wont come too" he left then.

WHAT? Damon and Elena used to live together at same home? God My anger level was rising when I thought about this fact. HOW COULD ELENA AND DAMON SAME HOME, DID THE SHARE SAME BED? I broke the vase which was on side table there in anger. Receptionist looked at me confusingly but I nodded and Assured her that I was alright nut I wasn't. I WAS ANGRY , HELL ANGRY. I went to elevator and moved to Damon's room . I worked there but after half an hour I saw Elena coming inside the room. I ignored her presence and continued to work. There was a time when Elena with her straight haired pony tail and Jeans and full sleeved simple Shirt used to come to Mikealson office and I loved those style but now I missed that Elena.

As she was like ordinary girls wearing that revealing clothes and fashionista attitude. Grr! OLD ELENA WAS MY LIFE HOW COULD SHE CHANGE HERSELF THIS MUCH?. I saw her her wavy brunette curls with ombre effect of blonde at tips of her hair covering her half of face while she was looking through files, I didn't know why I just saw old Elena there but covered with fake attitude, fake style .everything Fake. That revealing tank top and mini pants were nothing like her style but she was in it. And I felt it all Fake. I wished I could just bring my old Elena back from inside that bitchy Elena facade.

She looked towards me and I looked to my file immediately. I could sense that she was staring at me but I didn't glance at her. I tried to ignore her. When I felt that she stopped staring at me, I looked towards her again. I was gazing her but my heart was breaking with every second. When she looked at me I changed my view again. After playing this stupid staring game, I was exhausted and I stood from my seat and walked towards her. She may have felt my foot steps but she ignored it but she looked restless by her posture.

I finally stood behind her but she didn't turn towards me. I grabbed her arm roughly and tightly then twirled her around making her face me, She tried to get out of my grasp but couldn't. I held her waist tightly then pulled her towards me. She glued to my hard chest. I could feel her breathing getting higher and her heart was beating like it was going to jump out from her chest. she stepped back but as she was glued to me I walked forward with her. She was stepping back continuously and I was moving forward with her as well .

She winced in anger "Elijah.." . I crooked my eyebrow and said " Elena .." I didn't know in spite of being so angry at her I had the same passion while taking her name like I used to have. I added while a smirk was plastered on my face "oh my goodness Elena.. you remember my name I thought you only remember the name Damon". She tried to get out of my hard embrace but she failed she finally looked at me completely with straight stiff face it was like she was showing that she didn't care. GOOD FOR HER. I DIDN'T CARE TOO.

Reviews and Votes

Story is near to its end, Stay Tuned


	23. Explanations !

**Elijah's P.O.V:**

"leave me, I have work" she angrily said as If I was going to obey her. "work? as much as I know for all those 10 days, Damon has been trying to give you as much as comfort as he can,and he never let you work..so what work"

she looked away with my reply, I added "oh yeah, whenever you see me you remember work suddenly " I nodded, I was still gripping her tightly.

"I have work, if you don't have , you can go" Elena said curtly leaving me more pissed "OH! don't worry honey, today Damon isn't here so as I know I am not disturbing your both privacy, we can talk" I replied.

She was looking restless so I loosened my grip , she stated "we are not going to talk!".I crooked my eyebrow, "why?..Its my right"

she shook her head "what right, Elijah ? which right? you have no right on me ? you have lost all the rights when I broke up with you". I was so angry, I pushed her towards the wall and then pinned her against it, My hands both glued to wall behind him locking her between my arms

"shut up! you don't have to say it to me! I know what my rights are! and I know that I have right to know the reason you broke me beyond repair, Its my right to know why you toyed with me? its my right to know what my fault was to deserve all your rudeness ? I HAVE RIGHTS , all rights" I shouted at her.

"you are no important to me , so I don't think I am going to answer you! I am not going to answer" she yelled too. "so who is important? Damon, with whom you work, with whom you have dinners, for whom you changed yourself, for whom you ignore me , with whom you sleep.."

Before I could say something else, she slapped me. "I don't sleep with him , damn it" she yelled while her eyes were filled with tears.

"so why do you share the same home with him? you work with Damon, he must give you salary too, can't you buy a home ? I see the way he sees you! i see the way he touches you! I see the way you let him touch you! I see the way you both get intimate! tell me ? are you both in love? or friends with benefits? or what ..just some night stands or what."

she slapped me again and uttered "I never expected this one from you Elijah, I didn't know that you could be that low!"

"you forced me, your rudeness forced me, your betrayal forced me Elena, and tell me why do you live with him" I didn't yell this time, I said calmly and deeply. I caressed her face again and wiped her warm tears which showed the real , old Elena, I asked deeply again "why do you live with him? you could've bought a home too, Why do you let him touch you? why ? please tell me it kills me from inside Elena, so much .."

The warm string of tears were rolling down to my cheek too, I rested my head on Elena's for head and asked deeply that. She shrugged my head and walked away from me but I followed her, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her gently this time , She was inch away from me

"please, I need answers! I deserve to know all the questions I asked related to me and you and you and Damon" I requested, she was crying , I made her cry! GOD! I didn't mean that but I did, I hated myself at that moment. "what was my mistake ? ok if you say that I hurt you and because of it you are changed so tell me what was my fault? why did I do to hurt you, I would explain?" I requested her again but she said "there's no explanation" but I refused "there is always!"

"This is not you ,Elena, these clothes, this attitude, this comfort level with Damon, living with him too.. this was never you..you never would have done it ..what happened? you didn't explain to me before and you are not now.. please do, it will help us ..both" I was requesting her continuously but she was crying, she was looking at me like I did any sin.

I took her hand and planted a kiss on her palm and said "I promise Elena, I just need answers , when I get it , I'll never show myself to you again!" she looked at me and roughly shrugged his hands from my hand and then wiped her tears and asked "Promise?" I nodded.

she walked away and asked "why did you put bet on me?" I was left puzzled and shocked , she turned towards me again and said "Why so surprised? you put a bet on me , 2 years 6 months ago that you would make me fall in love with me and then break my heart..remember or not?"

"Elena.." my voice shook, "what? you have explanation that why did you? explain?" she was hell angry, she was hurt, she was broken..and it was because of me. she yelled "do you know how it feels when you get to know that you are a bet material for the person you love? do you know how it feels? EXPLAIN WHY?" she was screaming while her voice was cracking, she couldn't speak properly as she was crying her heart out.

"Listen to me, look I don't have explanation that WHY did I? may be I was too egoistic and my friends said me to show them that I was better than you by doing this..I was fool to accept that bet but I promise all the promises I made, all the kiss, all the hugs, all the sweet talks , all the cuddling moments were real ..not for bet and I really loved you and you know what I still do?" I explained as much as I could

"I know, you remembered the party on the day we broke up, you organized at your home with your friends and invited me , I came and listened to all of your conversation with Trevor about the bet, I heard that you really did love me but I also heard that you started off as a bet.. our love was based on BET! THAT WAS NOT WHAT I WANTED, I GAVE YOU A CHANCE ELIJAH AND YOU RUINED IT"

**IF YOU WANT TO READ THE TREVOR AND ELIJAH'S CONVERSATION ABOUT THE BET , READ CHAPTER "ITS OVER" AGAIN TO RECALL IT**

"I know, but I .. I am sorry.." I apologized while walking towards her, she extended a hand and stopped me to walk towards her and said "what? sorry? that is all you got to EXPLAIN?" she was crying, I wanted to console her but she wasn't letting me to come near her.

"look, but the truth is that I am madly in love with you before , and now too and will be in love with you too..my love wasn't fake, It was all real" I tried my hard to make her understand. "yeah I know but you took me as a bet at first Elijah, It hurts , I have self respect too ..you could've at least tell me at the moment you confessed your love at least it would have hurt less" she uttered

"I know, it hurts but I am really sorry..really! and I didn't tell you because I was afraid to loose you, I was so afraid,... you are my life before too how could I just risk my life ! you were the most important person in my life, I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to feel bad about loving me, it would have hurt that's why I didn't tell you" I mumbled deeply, she didn't look at me she was just listening, I was dying from inside.

"Okay, thanks for telling that..now stop this" she said curtly and resumed working, I went to her stood beside her and requested "Give a chance again, I am sure It will work" she looked towards me and uttered "NO!"

I looked down disappointed but then I asked "now its your turn to explain about you and Damon, why do you live with him, why do you let him touch you? why do feel so comfortable with him? he is not you love right? he is not right? please assure me that? please and why did you change you self like that? tell me Elena, you're rudeness is killing me" I asked while grabbing her both arms and shaking her.

" I live with him because when I came here , I saw Damon at airport we talked for a while in cafe then, I owned a flat already so I went there after..after almost 1 month there was a guy who had a flat right beside me, he came to my house forcefully and tried to molest me but at the moment Damon came to house with job offer.. he saw that so he asked me to live with him, I refused but he forced saying that I never lived alone so I would face difficulties such like that may be too , so I agreed. now second answer, I don't share a bed or room with him. He likes me , he proposed me but I wasn't ready as your betrayal thing or whatever you can call it was never letting me love someone else..so he respected my choice but we were casual it didn't mean we are used to sleep together casually, he romantically gaze me all the time because he loves me, I let him touch me because I know he wouldn't cross his limits.. do you understand now" She explained and acted like she was so in love with that bloody Damon who proposed my girl.

"now do you love him?" She ignored my question, I repeated she did ignore and went to work again but I stood in front of her and asked "Do you love him?", she looked at me in my eyes and I saw the broken Elena and then I understood that why she wore that fake attitude .. because she was broken, hurt, disappointed and she didn't want anyone to see that, but I could see, I could see my Elena.

"No, but I will I know..because he is a nice guy and I know that he doesn't love me for a bet" she spat, I said "I didn't love you for a bet too". she snapped "but you started the love thing for a bet and Damon told me that he stopped you from that bet but you didn't ..obviously why would have you? as you were THE EGOISTIC ELIJAH MIKEALSON"

"does he know about us? all?" I asked, she nodded . I yelled "and in spite of all this, he dared to touch you, hug you, give you cheek kisses, and propose you and most of all he dared to love you ..you are my girl..I am going to kill him"

"Oh please, I WAS your girl not now..and don't you dare to touch him, he is so true , genuine and loving..more than you Elijah..he is better " She snapped, I was hurt so hurt listening to that, how could she? "but you don't love him" I said with a glimmer of hope but she crushed it saying "but I will, and his true love is enough for us "

I walked towards the table , carried the coat , took my accessories and was walking towards the door but then stopped and turned away "tell Damon that Elijah Mikealson won't do this Mr Hemming project with him and Mr hemming too.. this project is ended for me as I can't be around you Elena knowing that How much I hurt you, that how much my one mistake broke you, I can't! tell him to tell Mr Hemming that if They want Mikealson to do this project, they can call My brothers or sister or mother or father but not me"

she listened carefully and nodded, I was hoping that she would stop me but she didn't . It broke me more, I was so disappointed by myself and i wished that I had not taken that bet seriously! I wished! I left from there then and went to my car to drove it to my apartment then I booked a ticket for mystic Falls, back to my country, my town , my home, my dark room where I would easily cry and blame myself.


	24. Giving A chance

**NOTE-THE AIRPORT SCENE MIGHT SEEMS UNREALISTIC BUT SOMETIMES IT IS OKAY AND IT IS GOOD TO BE DREAMY...**

**Elena's P.O.V:**

He left, he left after telling me about his love, I didn't stop him but it didn't mean that I didn't want to. I wanted to but what he did was just too hard to handle and forget and forgive. My heart was always for Elijah and may be still too but thinking about his one mistake, unintentionally done mistake it used to make it so hard for me to forgive him again and to Give him a chance again.

I sat on my seat thinking about every moment Elijah and I spent together , every fight, every kiss, every hug , every thing and also that spark in his eyes whenever he used to stare at me, I saw it again today but I stopped myself from being consumed by it. when he touched me, I felt the same sensations I used to feel with him before but I let it vanish because I was hurt and so broken , I wish Elijah would have not done that stupid mistake so that we could live happily ever after. I was thinking about him then Damon came , he asked "Elijah didn't come today?"

"He came but went, he told me to tell you that he won't do that project and If Mr Hemmings wants to do this project with Mikealson, they should call Nicklaus or Kol or Fin or Rebekah or Mikeal or Esther but not him" I stared down to my file and told him. Damon was panicked "but why?", I lied because I knew why! he couldn't just face me. "I don't know" I went to working.

Damon came in front of me, knelt down in front of my seat and asked while caressing my hand "tell me, did you both talk?" He asked. He always used to read my face. I shook my head and lied "No, we didn't". He came closer to me and mumbled "you know that you don't know how to lie, so don't try..at least not in front of me".

I gazed him and said "he was angry, he was angry because he thought that I left him without reason, he thought I betrayed him, he thought I toyed him !" Suddenly warm tears were rolling down to my cheek, Damon wiped away all and cupped my face and asked "but you didn't right? so did you tell him the whole reason?"

"I did and he apologized, he asked for a one more chance but I denied" I responded while holding on to my tears , Damon rubbed my hand and uttered " do you love him?" his eyes were questioning and it was like, it was like he was going to burst out crying as he was looking so sad. I responded with deep tone "can we just not talk about it? he's gone!" I stood up and went to cupboard and searched for a file, Damon followed me and pinned me against that cupboard.

"you know I love you, but I just can't stop you from your choice so tell me do you still love him" He asked , I tried to get out of his grasp but he was holding me tightly "do you love him , Elena" his tone got higher. I nodded "may be" .

He left me and turned around. "please, don't be broken, I like you a lot and I know we will work out someday , it requires time but we will, I will love you..you have every good thing in you, you are sort of my life , please Damon" he didn't let me finish and said "go back to him"

I questioned while I was puzzled "what?", "yes go back to him, you love him, he loves you..I am not the one to be in middle of your love..your love is true , just forget and forgive his one idiotic deed and be with him" he turned around towards me and tried to convince me while having tears in his eyes."but what about you? I don't want to go back to him? I want to move on from him!" I said, he shook his head and said "You're not my soulmate but you're his, so I will definitely find mine, you're my first love but may be not true love, Elijah is your first and true so go back to him and you know what, you want to be with him still but you are not believing it because you think from mind right now, you have to listen to your heart. "

I denied "its not like that!" , He came towards me , held my both arms tightly and got little bit closer and said "if you wanted to move on, you could've in just 3 4 days but you didn't because it was never your choice. you never hated Elijah , you were just disappointed. you never stopped loving him, in spite of knowing about the bet situation you also believed that he loved you truly because you never wanted him to leave you or forget you or move on!"

"please Damon, just end this conversation now, he is living his life and I am living mine" I said utterly and wiped away all my tears. He again tried to explain "he is living his life in the worst way possible with out you, I talked to Trevor, he told me he never talked to them in 2 years ,since you left. He doesn't even connect with his family member since you left so It clearly shows how much impact of you he has on himself, he can't live with out you, he is a dead body with out you, you are his heart, you are his soul"

I shook my head and again cried my heart out and yelled "Please stop, please!" , he came to me and said "No I won't , because I wanna tell you that what a big mistake you would do if you let him go. same with your life, you live with me like a dead body too, you laugh with me but your inner soul is always dead, you dance with me but your heart is not alive always, you work with me but your mind is so distant ..and it is all because you belong to him and he belongs to you and you both are nothing with out each other"

I looked at him and saw him crying but saw his honesty, saw his innocence saw his sacrifice, he was sacrificing his love for me and Elijah. He was convincing me to GIVE ELIJAH A CHANCE. he was such a selfless man , may be the one and only , more than Elijah too.

"you both complete each other , Elena" he uttered and wiped away all of his tears then said "it is now your choice to follow him or live with me , giving me a chance can be a good move but GIVING HIM A CHANCE WILL BE THE BEST AND IT WILL WORK OUT!".

"but he left, he will return to mystic falls and I am sure he will do something stupid there because he is so hurt" I said while looking down to ground disappointed, he cracked a slight smirk and called someone "flight to America?" he then shut the phone, he said " His flight will be after an hour and there is only one flight today, go before he go!"

I bit my lips but he kissed my for head and said "come lets go, I'll drop you on airport" he grabbed my wrist but I stood stiff, He winked at me with a huge grin "don't worry for me, I will come to meet you with a new hot sexy wife and cute children" I chuckled and left with him. After more than half an hour we reached airport.

There was such a rush there and it became so hard for us to find Elijah, we searched for him at every counter, every elevator , almost every where but we couldn't, I got worried. Damon assured me that we'd find him. There was an announcement for America's flight for passengers' entry. I thought that Elijah left and my heart broke into million pieces but then Damon who was searching for him as I was tired ,waved at me and signed me to go towards him, I went and he pointed towards a guy who was being checked and IT WAS ELIJAH.

A big smile crawled to my lips and I got so happy , I saw Damon who was staring at my smile so romantically and then I got sad that I'd leave him "Don't be sad for me, Love is not about getting always, sometimes its about letting go too. I love you and that is why I want you to have everything you love and your everything is one and only Elijah!"

I pecked Damon on his cheek and walked towards Elijah, basically ran towards him, His bags were being checked , I was going towards him but then an officer stopped me "you can't cross this border line"

"Please, I want to meet him, Its important " I begged but he stringently shook his head and denied, I was shattered and A tear fell from my eyes. I begged again "Please sir, I want to talk to that man, please let me go " he denied again but then I shouted "ELIJAH!" Elijah turned towards me and was shocked, he looked like he's been drinking and crying, his eyes were red and face was flushed

Officer scolded me for screaming like that "Go away and don't scream here" He actually tried to misbehave, bloody hell! Elijah came to me and warned the officer "LEAVE HER OR YOU'LL LOOSE YOUR JOB" He got scared so he didn't force me and walked away.

"Elijah!" I mumbled while biting my bottom lip

"Elena!" he said with excitement and glimmer of hope dancing in his eyes, It was like before we used to call each other's name before started to talk always. It was same, may be a bit different, A bit better!

"what are you doing here!?" he asked confusingly , I responded "Um, I ..I wanted to say something" he nodded and asked "What?"

"I know, I misbehaved but Now I got to know that I never stopped loving you, I never hated you, I never tried to even move on because I was still in love with you but it was just disappointment I had about you , and our relationship. I knew all the time that your love was true , but I was still living with one grudge of your one unintentionally done mistake, I am sorry! I am sorry for making you feel so worst, I am sorry that I made you cry, I am sorry that I am the reason you stopped believing in love, I am sorry that I am the reason you stopped living your life, I am sorry that I didn't understand you , I am sorry that I was so weak of not GIVING YOU CHANCE AGAIN, but I am not now because I AM GIVING YOU A CHANCE ELIJAH AND I AM SO SURE THAT IT WILL WORK AND.."

Before I could longer my speech, I felt soft lips pressed on my lips and those tingling sparks ran to my spine again, those flaming sensations were circulating in my body and I was in cloud nine. After 2 years with out him , feeling him attached to me was the best feeling ever and I couldn't resist that, We parted away and caught breath while resting our forheads together . "I love you and Thanks for GIVING A CHANCE TO ME AGAIN, Thanks a lot Elena" Elijah mumbled to my ear.

Before I could say something "Sir, your flight, please come" Elijah looked at me and said smilingly "cancel it, I am not coming to this one , I will come with my fiancee" I blushed at what he just said, That officer left and returned Elijah's luggage.

He knelt down there in front of thousand of people and he took out a velvet box and opened it , It was a perfectly cut diamond ring he said "I bought it the day you left me , I always keep it with me and look it now I have a chance, I wanted to ask this on that day but I didn't get a chance but now I have so Miss Elena Gilbert, Will you be Mrs Elijah Mikealson? I promise the best life to you, the love you deserve will be offered, the care you want will be offered, every thing you deserve will be offered to you in silver platter, you are my life and I want to die in your arms , so Will you marry me ?"

Many people whose Flights were life after sometime saw us and gathered around us. They were almost 12 to 15. they were giving us compliments and clicking picture and started chanting "say yes! say yes!" I was the happiest person alive , Elijah was gazing at me so beautifully and I was covering my mouth and my eyes were widened , It was like a dream but it was reality.

I nodded and said "yes! I'll marry you!" Many people who gathered around us stopped chanting and looked happy and excited, Elijah stood and gave me a long , dreamy ,soft kiss. Damon came and congratulated us. "Thanks my innocent pigeon, I thought you were preying my girl" Elijah chuckled and said to Elijah.

"If you hadn't come to London, I would have definitely" they both chuckled then I hugged Elijah and Damon together so tightly and squealed "you both are best guys, I love you a lot""so we are up for project again?" Damon asked, Elijah nodded and said "yep!" he then looked at me with a huge grin and winked at me and mouthed "I LOVE YOU" , I also copied him by mouthing "I LOVE YOU TOO" he wrapped his hands around me and took his bag then we walked towards Damon's car .

We went to resume working on project as Elijah and I had sorted out our problems and then we planned about our marriage during working too, Damon looked better and got along very well. I owe him my life, he convinced me to GIVE ELIJAH A CHANCE AGAIN and I am so thankful to him.

**I GAVE MY ELIJAH A CHANCE WITH FAITH THAT IT WILL WORK OUT!**


	25. Epilogue (Happily ever After)

**AFTER 6 YEARS **

**Elena's P.O.V : **

I am happy , so much happy with Elijah and my two twins Charlotte and Christian . Its been 5 years since our marriage I still remember the day when Damon my and Elijah's bestfriend convinced me to give Elijah a chance and I agreed thankfully and then I stopped Elijah at airport and he proposed me there in front of so many people after I confessed my love to him. After that we worked on Mr Hemming project and returned to mystic falls where we told Mikealsons and Jenna about our relationship , They happily accepted us with out any questions of past. We used to hang out like before for some days while all of Mikealsons were planning for our marriage. Elijah wanted a grand wedding so did I and we did. He and I were so happy but a doubt about working out of chance was still in mind but when we sealed our bond of love with that holy kiss in wedding it all went and we were so sure about our long lasting forever love. Our wedding day was fabulous, so many relatives and friends attended it along with Elijah's friends who he left after we broke up, they reconciled that day and till now they're friends. Wedding night was special as expected. Elijah was really the best phase of my life and now Elijah , Charlotte and Christian are best phase of my life. I never expected that I'd be this much changed and out going. We went to Mexico for honeymoon. We enjoyed and we made love and we fought on silly matters too. Our live was , is and will be just perfect . Charlotte and Christian are almost 4 years old and now I am pregnant with third baby, the first two were twins but I don't think that it would be twins again. My imagination! Nothing is impossible after all. I bonded with Mikealson family so well especially with kol and Rebekah they are like little kidos the way the fight all the time gives this impression. I LOVE THEM ALL.

"Hey, Good morning honey" strong arms wrapped around me and greeted me while resting his face on my shoulder , Elijah is always on cuddling mood.

"Good morning, baby" Elijah gave me a sweet long , deep kiss when I turned towards him. We stared like we were some newly wedded couple but we're not.

They way he looks at me never changed but it always gets more romantic by time. "Now leave me, I have to prepare breakfast" I struggled to get out of his tight hug while he was busy giving me sweet kisses on my shoulder. "Nope I wont leave you" he has always been so stubborn. "But I have to prepare breakfast..leave me or I'll not talk to you for entire day" I warned.

He made faces and left me while his eyebrows frowned, I smirked but he got a bad mode on so to enlighten him I pressed my lips against his and gave him a peck with a smile. He also smiled then and he knelt down and put his ear on my stomach and he squealed "hows my baby?"

I laughed and uttered " as if he's gonna reply from this tummy " he giggled but stopped at the middle and looked upwards towards me and said"what do you mean by 'he' .. it will surely be she.." he confidently stated but then I racked my hand through his hair and assured him with fake grin and yelled "boy! " his mouth turned to make a shape of O and then he stood up and snapped "girl"

"Boy " I said, "girl" he said. I said " boy will be mama's boy so boy" . He shook his head and said " girl will be daddy's princess so girl" we fought on this but then Rebekah came to call Elijah but heard us so she said "I am sure, its going to be twins again" she looked excited. Elijah went with her with a wink and smile but on the way he screamed "2 daddy's girl then" I shook my head and thought about how much stubborn he was . GOD! NO ONE CAN WIN AT ARGUING FROM ELIJAH!

My life is fun with there little fights and big happiness. I am living in the best way possible with my loving family. Well let me tell you about my Charlotte and Christian, we call Cher to Charlotte and Chris to Christian.

Cher is like Rebekah her aunt. So funny and weird and beautiful. She is brunette but with Darkest shade of blue eyes might have gotten from Mikeal or Esther or Nicklaus or Rebekah. She is my princess she loves me a lot and loves to go school to much. Well I am planning so much for her 4th birthday. I AM HELL EXCITED. Chris is the xerox copy of Fin with little Factors of Elijah but not in looks , they are same in habits he is my obedient boy but sometimes acts so naughty like Elijah when he's with Elijah especially. Totally mama's boy.

He is brunette too with dark honey brown eyes like me. Its strange that my both twins are different in looks but also in nature. they both haven't got anything like me in them as a part of personality except some factors of looks. Well I don't care because they are so so so pretty and so well mannered and good. His 4th birthday won't be celebrated with Cher even thought they are born on same day because Elijah likes to do celebration so he prefer to celebrate Chris birthday after 2 days of Cher as Cher is 2 minutes older. Cher and Chris were born on 23 December and I am pretty sure that my next baby is due in December too. Overall the point is Elena and Elijah fought all hardships and now living happily ever after.

Damon is married to a girl named Natasha, she's amazing brunette with cool green eyes.

Kol is engaged with his long time girlfriend Bonnie Bennett and they're going to get married in February after the birth of my third baby or may be twins.

Fin is happily married with Abigail and now they are having some time together in Miami. Rebekah my darling is going to get engaged soon with his boyfriend Stefan Mellark. Nicklaus has decided not to marry and we don't know the reason. We never force him too as its his life but now he is one of the best painters in the word.

**So this journey of Elena and Elijah was so interesting and beautiful, They really had all kinds of moments together. THEIR LIFE IS HEAVENLY PERFECT FOR THEM WITH CHARLOTTE, CHRISTIAN AND NEW PAIR OF TWINS AS REBEKAH PREDICTED CHARLIE AND CIARA. THANKS GUYS FOR WISHING THEM HAPPILY EVER AFTER.**

**I REALLY WANNA SAY THAT IF YOU FACE ANY SITUATION IN WHICH YOU'RE CONFUSED ON WHETHER TO GIVE SOMEONE A CHANCE OR NOT SO ALWAYS LISTEN TO YOUR HEART AND GIVE A CHANCE TO THE WORTHY PERSON SO IT WILL SURELY WORK OUT!**


End file.
